Falling Petals
by Sophia Von Blackburn
Summary: "The Flower that Blooms in Adversity is the most Rare and Beautiful of them all." Turtles x OC
1. Things Change

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author Sophia Von Blackburn, do not claim anything other than my very own O.C's (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**SUMMARY: **_"The Flower that Blooms in Adversity is the most Rare and Beautiful of them all." Turtles x OC_

**NOTE:** This story takes place in the 2003 cartoon universe BUT I'm making the guys older, considering I think they are like 15 in the show, hence Leo saying 'our home for 15 years' in the second episode. They will be 18 in this fic, along with Eveline, but everyone else is the same age. I may involve other universes such at the 2007 movie or the 2012 cartoon but you'll just have to see. Enjoy!

_**Falling Petals**_

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn"

**Chapter 1: Things Change**

April O'Neil scanned the large crowd of people walking around her, some rushing while other's looked lost. Her green eyes were trained to look for a certain person, regardless of not having seen said person in a few years. She spotted a mop of short black hair sitting in one of the uncomfortable plastic seats, a familiar large green scarf wrapped around their neck. She was hoping to spot it, the weather being chilly. She grinned and hurried toward the figure excitedly. She threw her arms around their shoulders, earning a startled yelp from the other young woman.

"EVIE!"

Eveline Black jerked her head to look at the red headed woman, her emerald eyes wild and frantic. Recognizing her god-mother, her shoulder's relaxed and a smile found its way to her lips.

"Hey April."

April let her go and quickly made her way around the gray seats to give her a proper hug.

"Oh Eveline look at you! You've grown into a beautiful young woman. You remind me so much of your parents. You have Nathaniel's thick black hair and Gabbie's beautiful eyes. Not to mention your gorgeous skin tone! What did you do? Take a bath in tanning oil?"

The young woman blushed lightly and subconsciously rubbed the back of her neck when her god-mother released her from her hug.

"Oh w-well thanks I guess."

April's eyes softened and she put her hands on Evenline's shoulders.

"I'm sorry to hear what happened. How are you doing?"

Eveline dropped her hand and tightened her jaw ever so slightly. She smiled despite the anger and pain she felt and gently patted April's arms.

"Thank you but I'm alright. You don't know how much I appreciate you taking me in."

April smiled and hugged her close.

"Oh sweetie you always have a place with me."

Eveline unexpectently felt tears forming in her eyes and she couldn't help but let the soft sob escape her lips. She quickly wrapped her arms around the taller woman and cried in her chest, releasing the bottled up emotions she kept hidden. Her god-mother just held her tightly and muttered 'it's alright' softly into her hair. Both ignoring the obvious stares and whispers of the people around them.

**Enter Opening Theme Song**

"Well. It's not much but there's an extra bedroom for you." April said with a wave of her hand, gesturing to the two bedroom apartment.

Eveline set her bags down and looked around. There was a small kitchen with an oven and dishwasher in a plain white and granite marble, a fridge in the corner. There was a large living room with a long couch and a decent sized TV sitting on a stand, a coffee table between it and the couch. She glanced around as she walked into the hallway where three doors were, one on each side of the walls and the last at the end. Curiously she opened the door to her right and found a bedroom with the sheets messy and some clothes around. She guessed that was April's room. She shut the door and opened the one on the left, seeing another bedroom that looked empty, minus a few things. There was a large bed in the far corner, a window on the same wall but away from the bed, a closet on the left wall and a nightstand beside her bed. She nodded with a smile to her godmother and checked the last door to find a spacious bathroom. There was a tub/shower on the right, a toilet on the left and a sink beside it. The colors were light blue and purple, a pretty mix.

"It's perfect April."

"Aw aren't you sweet. Let me help you with your bags. We have a lot to talk about."

ITS HERE, ITS HERE, ITS HERE! My very first Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles FANFIC! Starring my O.C. from my 100 Theme Challenge (TMNT Style), Eveline Black! PLEASE note that there WILL BE CHANGES in Eveline's Profile/Story that will differ from my Challenge fic, because for the challenge fic I kind of made do with what I had. BUT! :D I hope you enjoy! Also I apologize that this chapter was so short, I just really wanted to get it out. Don't forget to Favorite & Review! Love you all! 3

-Sophia Von Blackburn


	2. A Better Mousetrap

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author Sophia Von Blackburn, do not claim anything other than my very own O.C's (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**SUMMARY: **_"The Flower that Blooms in Adversity is the most Rare and Beautiful of them all." Turtles x OC_

_**Falling Petals**_

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn"

**Chapter 2: A Better Mousetrap**

The next few days were filled with getting necessities for the new occupant of the O'Neil residence. April had ordered her god-daughter new bed sheets & curtains, both in a smoky black then surprised her with her very own laptop. They bought bathroom and cleaning supplies, cleaning up the entire house from top to bottom. Currently the two were at the local mall, looking for a new wardrobe for Eveline, seeing as how she only brought two suitcases worth of clothes and another filled with personal things. Eveline swiped her damp bangs out of her eyes, smiling at the light drizzle outside that appeared earlier. She shook her head when hearing April call her over to look at yet _another_ article of clothing. She made a face at the pink dress.

"Um…it's cute but I don't really wear pink…or yellow…or really any of the other colors you've picked April."

April pouted slightly.

"Why don't you like light colors? They look good with your skin tone."

She sighed, moving towards a jean rack.

"I wear white on occasion. It's just the only light color I look good in and like on me. I prefer darker colors, mainly black and gray because they go well with everything."

April chuckled, looking at some shirts.

"But they're the _only_ colors you wear really Evie."

She blushed slightly and grabbed a few pair of jeans, one in black and two in blue to go try them on.

"Well I know what I like."

The two girls giggled. April handed her some shirts which she went through before nodding and left to the changing room. April pushed their cart to follow but turned towards the shoes section.

"Go ahead and try them on. I'll look for some new boots for you sweetie."

"Okay. Should I come out after each outfit so you can see?"

"No it's okay if you like them. I'm also going to look for a few dresses for you okay? Every girl needs a few."

"Alright. Be right back."

Eveline went inside the changing room, sighing softly to herself as she locked the door behind her. She looked up at herself in the full length mirror. Her normal playful grin was no-where to be seen, having abandoned her long ago. She narrowed her green eyes and gripped the clothes in her hands tighter.

_Giggles were heard upstairs. Eveline narrowed her eyes in confusion. She recognized her mother's laughter anywhere but it shouldn't be home. It should be work like it was suppose to be. She glanced at the clock. 3:30 pm. She wasn't due home till 6:00 pm. Eveline, ever curious, walked up the stairs towards her mother's bedroom._

"_Mom?"_

_She pushed open the door and felt her heart drop. Her mother lay naked in bed with a man._

_A man that wasn't her father._

"Are you okay in there sweetie?" A store employee asked curiously.

Eveline snapped out of her memory and shook her head. She quickly put the pile down and started to change into the first outfit.

"Yes I'm fine. Just caught up in my thoughts ma'am."

"Oh well as long as your alright."

_If only that were true._

**Enter Opening Theme Song**

Many outfits and hours later, the two left with many bags on their arms. The rain had stopped but dark clouds hung overhead, threatening to break open. They decided to get some dinner to take home, seeing as how they haven't eaten since breakfast early this morning. Stopping by Tony's Pizza they ordered a large pepperoni and sausage pizza, a bad of crazy bread and two sodas. Eveline inhaled deeply, having the hot foot sit in her lap while April drove them home. She smiled at the black haired girl.

"I know how much you love pizza."

For the first time in a long time, Eveline allowed a large playful grin make its way to her face.

"It's my favorite food, besides sushi."

April made a face at the two combinations, causing her to laugh.

"Not together!"

They pulled up to the apartment and grabbed all their bags. They made their way into the elevator and went upstairs two flights to their apartment on the last door to the right. April unlocked it then flipped the switch, lighting up the room.

"Go ahead and put your bags in your room. We can eat first-oh no!"

Eveline jumped and dropped a bag in surprise.

"What? What is it?!"

"I completely forgot I have to work tonight! I'll just have to call in-"

"No no. You shouldn't miss work. I'll be fine here by myself. I'm not a child."

April gave her a worried expression.

"Are you sure?..."

She smiled slightly.

"I'll be fine. I've been home alone before you know."

"Well if your sure…"

"I am. Now lets eat then you can go get ready."

"Alright, alright. That pizza smells amazing anyways."

They each picked up two slices of pizza and a crazy bread, making them giggle at the similarity. Eveline took a few bites of her pizza, enjoying the cheesy goodness before taking a drink of her cherry coke.

"So what's your job anyways?"

April suddenly grinned.

"_I_ happen to just be the lab assistant to _the Baxter Stockmen!_"

Eveline choked and pulled the straw out of her mouth, turning her head to cough. She patted her chest before turning to her god-mother with wide eyes.

"No way! Seriously?!"

April nodded.

"I do. Actually tonight he's having a film crew come by to interview him for his latest invention: The Mousers."

Eveline tilted her head to the side.

"Mousers?"

"They're robots designed to get rid of the rat over-population."

Eveline made a face.

"That seems…kinda harsh. I understand it's a good idea but animals are still animals."

April's eyes softened and she put her hand on her shoulder.

"I know but it's not good if the city is overrun by rats."

Eveline slowly nodded.

"Right…"

"Alright well I'm gonna go get ready. Sure you'll be okay?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed her god-mother towards her bedroom.

"Yes for the final time. Go get ready."

"Yes mother."

They giggled again. April left twenty minutes later, kissing Eveline on the forehead and handing her the spare house key in case of emergencies. Eveline made sure the door and windows were locked before closing the curtains and going to her room. The rain fell hard against her window, the constant thumping a pleasant sound to her ears. She dumped all her clothes on her bed and began taking off all the tags and markings off before putting them away in their respected places. Once that was done she decided to take a shower. After a long and hot shower filled with Green Apple Shampoo/Conditioner she decided to go to sleep, it was late after all. She wondered what time her god-mother would be coming home and as the night went on she started to get worried.

_She would call if anything happened. But knowing April I'm surprised she hasn't checked in yet…I'll leave her a text._

She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text before shutting it and putting it on her bedside table. She stretched and pulled on her pjs, a pair of black shorts and a green muscle shirt. She slipped under the covers and got comfortable. She jolted up and threw them off her suddenly, running to her suitcase. She unzipped it and pulled out a stuffed animal. It was a plushie of a black dragon with green eyes, a gift she got from her father. She hugged it tightly before getting back into bed. She sighed softly and nuzzled the toy gently.

"Goodnight."

So looks like we got a little insight on why Eveline is living with April huh? But is that all? Stay tuned! :D

Also don't forget to Favorite, Follow & Review!

-Sophia Von Blackburn


	3. Attack of the Mousers P1

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author Sophia Von Blackburn, do not claim anything other than my very own O.C's (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**SUMMARY: **_"The Flower that Blooms in Adversity is the most Rare and Beautiful of them all." Turtles x OC_

_**Falling Petals**_

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn" 

**Chapter 3: Attack of the Mousers P.1**

Okay. _Now_ Eveline was freaking out.

"Where the hell is she?!"

Upon waking up the next morning, the young woman went to check on her god-mother, only to find her not there. She checked the entire house, checked the news report in case something about a kidnapping happened and checked the security cameras to the Second Time Around Antique store. But she found nothing.

_Did she not make it home?_

She narrowed her eyes and checked the time.

2:25 p.m.

…..

_That's it._

She turned swiftly and walked back into her room. She threw open her closet and quickly grabbed an outfit and her favorite boots. She tossed them onto the bed and stripped off her pjs. She slipped on the dark jean pants and black muscle shirt, tugged on her boots and flipped open her suitcase. She grabbed a hidden flap at the top part and opened up a secret compartment. Two items were wrapped up in a thick green scarf. She carefully took them out and unwrapped it, securing the scarf around her neck before gripping the two long dangerously beautiful daggers in her hands. She expertly spun them in her hands and slipped them into her boots. She knew she should tell April about them as soon as she could, but first she needed to find the missing woman and make sure she's okay. She stood up and grabbed her phone, quickly checking to see if April had texted or called back but there was nothing. She growled softly in worry and shoved the phone in her pocket. She quickly grabbed her keys and walked toward the door, grabbing her black coat on her way out. She shut the door and locked it behind her.

_Here goes nothing._

**Enter Opening Theme Song**

An hour later she found herself standing outside a large building.

**STOCK-TRONICS**

She gave a blank look at the large and exaggerated sign.

"…Could it _be_ any bigger?"

She shook her head before walking through the double doors inside. She looked around and walked up to the secretary at the desk.

"Excuse me?"

The woman looked up with an annoyed look.

"Yes can I help you?"

Eveline felt her hand twitch at the look but just smiled.

"My names Eveline Black. I'm looking for my god-mother, she didn't return from work last night. I was wondering if she was still here. Her name is April O'Neil."

The intercom at her right suddenly went off.

"Stacy where is my scheduler? I asked for a list of my future appointments ten minutes ago!"

Stacy gave a roll of her eyes before pressing a button on the machine and spoke in a sickly sweet voice, making the green eyed girl cringe.

"I'm terribly sorry Mr. Stockman but _someone_ is distracting me at the moment. There's a young girl here by the name of Eveline Black looking for April O'Neil."

Eveline's eye twitched in annoyance.

_Girl?!_

There was a pause before the man spoke again.

"Send her up. Now."

Stacy sighed and grabbed a 'Visitor's Pass' sticker and holding it out to her.

"Take the elevator down the hall to the top floor. Mr. Stockman should be in his office."

Eveline snatched the sticker and grinned at her, green eyes flashing.

"Thank you for nothing."

She turned swiftly and walked down the hall, crumbling up the sticker and tossing it behind her. She heard 'stacy' huff in anger and mutter about 'disrespectfull children'. Eveline called over her shoulder, pushing the 'up' button to the elevator.

"By the way: I'm 18."

_Ding_

She walked in and turned swiftly, giving her another wide grin and pushing the top floor. The door closed and she huffed.

"Bitch."

She crossed her arms under her chest and waited to reach the top. In no time the elevator dinged again and the doors opened. She walked out and into a large room, a large office desk at the other side. A black man in a white lab coat sat in the chair, writing things down on a piece of paper. He stopped and looked up at her. He smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"Ah hello there Miss Black. Pleasure to finally meet you. April's told me a little about you."

Eveline offered a small smile, getting an off feeling about the polite man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Stockman. I've admired your work for a while. But I'm sorry to say this isn't a pleasant first meeting. I'm here to see if April's here at work. She didn't arrive home last night."

He leaned forward, his fingers lacing together.

"I see. I'm afraid she left last night when her shift ended. I hate paying overtime you see so I make sure all my employee's leave when they are suppose to. Now I can try to help you find her if you'd like."

Warning bells went off in her head so she forced a smile and took a step back.

"I'm very thankful but it's not necessary. I'll just keep searching."

"Ah come now Miss Black. I'm doing you a favor."

"It's fine really-"

"Perhaps we can help each other."

"…Pardon?"

"You and I have something in common: Were both looking looking for Miss O'Neil. You see last night she became very nosy. I don't like my privacy invaded so I need to find her to have a little…chat…and you're going to help me find her."

He moved his hand and pressed a button on his desk. The floor below her suddenly disappeared and she fell, letting out a scream of surprise. The panel slid back into place, making the trap door look like it was never there.

"Hehe. You'll be incredibly useful my dear."

Hope you liked it! Don't forget to Favorite, Follow & Review!

-Sophia Von Blackburn


	4. Attack of the Mousers P2

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author Sophia Von Blackburn, do not claim anything other than my very own O.C's (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**SUMMARY: **_"The Flower that Blooms in Adversity is the most Rare and Beautiful of them all." Turtles x OC_

_**Falling Petals**_

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn"

**Chapter 4: Attack of the Mousers (Part 2)**

"Before we do this I need to make a call."

April told her new, oddly green and one furred, friends.

"My god-daughter's probably worried sick. I was suppose to be home _last _night. It's already dark!"

Her phone turned on and instantly started beeping with missed calls and text messages.

"Whoa dudette. Someone's a worry wort!" The orange bandana wearing turtle stated with a glance at the cell phone.

April pressed the speaker button and then hit play. A soft, husky voice started speaking. The turtles perked at the sound.

"_April! Where are you? You didn't come home last night! I hope to god your okay because if you're not I'll kick your butt!"_

The boys chuckled at this.

"_Look please call me back when you get this voicemail. I know you're a grown woman but it's still New York City and I'm very concerned. I just seen on TV that someone stole from a Bank. I hope you didn't suddenly decide to withdraw money because so help me that theif will find their ass in jail!"_

Raph smirked.

"Fiesty ain't she?"

"Shh!"

"_Anyways. I'm headed over to Stock-tronics right now to go talk to your boss. Normally I wouldn't go to this extreme but you would have left a text at least."_

They all froze upon hearing.

"_I love you. Bye."_

_Click._

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds before Leo turned to April.

"How long ago was that voicemail left?"

"T-three o'clock."

"It's already eight. Give her a call."

April nodded shakily before dialing her number.

"_Hey you got my voicemail! You know what to do at the beep!"_

"Oh god. Evie."

April clicked end and looked up, eyes wide with worry.

"You…you don't think that he'd hurt her do you?"

An annoying laugh awoke Eveline from her unconscious state. She groaned softly, her head hurting her. She moved and felt her arms were paralyzed. Her eyes snapped open in panic and she quickly looked down. The first thing she noticed was the thick ropes wrapped around her torso, affectively pinning her arms behind her back. The second thing she noticed was the drop to the floor. She gulped at the long drop, eyes glued on the hole below her filled with boiling oil. She looked to her side to see a large glass window, Stockman grinned from behind it.

"Ah I see your awake my dear."

She glared and struggled against the ropes.

"You asshole! Let me go! Who do you think you are!?"

"Why I'm the genius _Baxter Stockman!"_

Her eye twitched in annoyance.

_Someone's full of himself…_

She carefully rubbed her boots together to make sure she still had her daggers. She felt their weight and sighed mentally in relief.

_At least I still have my blades. Now come on Evie. Think of a way to get out of this!_

She looked around, spotting a clock on the wall. It was 8:15 pm.

_Crap. I wonder if April's okay._

She looked around below her. Convayerbelts (sp*) ran the entire room, small t-rex looking robots along them.

_Those must be the Mousers…wait. Is that money?_

One of the mousers dropped a panel on its rear, releasing money along with jewelry.

"You're the thief that stole from the bank!"

Stockman laughed.

"Correct my dear, although not my entire doing. Hm? Ah it seems we have guests. Let's make an entrance shall we?"

The lights suddenly turned off, making Eveline tense.

_What the hell is he-_

The doors suddenly swished open and four figures walked inside. The darkness made it hard to make out their forms but she heard their voices.

"This is too quiet."

"Uh guys. My turtle sense is tingling."

_Seriously? A Spiderman quo- did he say turtle?_

The doors suddenly swoosh closed and the lights where Stockman stood came on.

"Intruders?! Here to steal _my_ secrets?! You'll leave here with nothing! Not even your lives….what on Earth are you? Hmm I suppose I'll have to dissect you to find out."

Large lazer-beam shooting arms came from the ceiling around her, making the four look up.

"There's the girl!"

Red lazers suddenly started shooting at them, making Eveline yelp as one shot near her.

"Hey!"

She cried out to Stockman.

"Don't shoot me! I'm tied up for crying out loud you jerk!"

The four-turtles?-swiftly moved out of the way, dodging with ease. Eveline turned her attention back to them, not noticing the rope above her was grazed by the lazer. Her eyes flickered between the four, trying to keep up with their movements. She quickly noted that they all wore different colored bandanas-were they serious? They're freakin turtles! What's to hide!?-and had different tones of green skin. They all also had a different weapon. The blue wearing one had twin katanas, the red wearing one had two Sai, the orange had two nun-chuck and the purple had a long bow staff. The blue wearing turtle suddenly jumped out and held his katana to block a beam from hitting the red wearing one.

"Raph look out!"

The beams shot back and took out the gun. The purple wearing one used his bow staff to propel him-self onto one of the guns and took out a two more, making the two other ones cheer. He took off a panel and ripped out some wires, making it fling him away. He landed on his feet though. The gun spun and exploded.

_Wait a minute…weren't there four?_

"Hiya!"

Eveline yelped and looked up to come face to face with an upside-down turtle, the one wearing orange. She blinked in surprise and looked up.

"How are you-"

Her answer was his legs being wrapped around a support beam.

"Nevermind."

She looked back at him to see him grinning.

"Hey. You're pretty cute."

….

_Cute?_

Her cheeks turned red, making him grin more.

"Mikey! Get her down already! The ropes burning!"

Startled the two look up to see it was indeed burning. It suddenly snapped, making Eveline scream. He quickly reached out and grabbed her around the waist.

"Whoa! Gott-chya babe! That was a close one!"

Eveline sighed in relief.

"Please. Don't drop me."

He laughed before securing his arm around her and lifting her up onto the beam.

"Hold on!"

She felt a rush of wind before she was safely put on the ground. The blue wearing turtle walked up to her and started cutting the ropes off her.

"Are you hurt?"

When the ropes fell away she quickly threw her arms around the two.

"Thank you for saving me!"

The eldest and youngest blushed darkly before glancing at each-other.

"Uh…you're welcome."

"How come they get hugs? We helped too."

Complained the red wearing one. Eveline let the two go before throwing her arms around the other two, making them both blush darkly as well.

"Thank you too!"

"Y-your welcome Eveline."

Startled she pulled away and looked at the one wearing purple.

"How do you know my name?"

"We'll explain later. Just know that April's here with us."

She snapped her head to the blue one.

"She is?!"

He nodded before looking toward Stockman.

"We have some business to finish first. Don you watch Eveline."

"Right."

"There's no need."

Eveline leaned down and pulled out her daggers, making the four give her surprised looks.

"Ya had those tha whole time?!"

She smiled at the red wearing one.

"Would have used them earlier but I was kinda tied up."

She turned and glared at the man above them.

"Let's get him."

She rushed forward. The other looked at each other before shrugging and following her example. More lasers shot out at them, causing them to dodge. Eveline did a flip and blocked one, sending it right back and destroying the gun.

"Mikey! Slingshot!"

She glanced over, seeing 'Mikey' run towards 'Raph'. He jumped and the buff turtle threw him high into the air. Mikey let out a 'whoa' before landing against the window. There was a shattering of glass before Leo was thrown up as well. Eveline shook her head and ran to the ladder. Don was already at the top.

"Needa lift?"

Raph asked her. She smiled and tucked her blades away.

"And get flung up like a volleyball? No thanks. I'll take the stairs."

She quickly started climbing. He went to follow her but paused, distracted by the view of a nice looking rear.

"Whoa."

He shook his head and quickly followed her, trying to get rid of the blush that appeared. Eveline took the hand that Don offered and helped her over the broken glass.

"You like it?"

The blue turtle asked Mikey.

Raph hoped over and stood beside the black haired girl.

Stockman sat on his butt looking at them in astonishment and fear.

"_What are you?"_

The door behind him suddenly opened, revealing April.

"There with me!"

"April!"

"Eveline!

They rushed to each other and hugged.

"Oh thank goodness your self! Did he hurt you? What happened to your wrists and arms?!"

She quickly checked the girl over, eyes wide.

"I was tied up. I'm alright. He didn't hurt me."

"April!...Your alive!"

"And kicking! I have enough evidence to put you away for years, Dr. Stockman!"

He quickly pushed a button. Raph reacted quickly and gripped him by his coat, pushing him up against the table.

"That's enough!"

"Ha! Your to late! I recalled the Mouser horde from their latest mission! They'll be here any second! They'll tear you to pieces!"

April let Eveline go and ran to the desk chair.

"April?" Donnie muttered worriedly.

"I'll have to shut the whole system down!"

"I'll help!" He quickly went to her side.

Stockman glared.

"Your doomed. Listen."

Footsteps could suddenly be heard downstairs, making Eveline glance down and narrow her eyes.

"Shit. They're here."

Leo and Mikey looked down the open door to the stairs.

"April…Now's the time!"

"Ah! The system isn't responding!"

"You should never have matched your wits with me!"

They jerked their heads behind them to see Stockman escaping down the elevator.

"He's getting away!"

Mikey said running forward just for the doors to close on him.

"Let him go. We got bigger problems." Raph growled.

Eveline bent and pulled out her daggers again, spinning them in her hands. April's eyes widened.

"Evie?"

She smiled weakly at her.

"I'll explain later. You concentrate."

She nodded before turning back to the computer. Eveline backed up with her new friends, tightening her grip on her daggers. Raph nodded to her.

"At least we'll go out fightin."

Mikey piped up beside her.

"Actually. I don't want to go out at all!"

"It's not working!" April cried out.

"Keep trying!" Donnie said.

"This is it! It's been fun guys. Nice to have met ya Eve."

She blinked at him before grinning.

"You too handsome."

Mikey grinned beside her.

"Even me Raph?!"

He turned to him with a grin in return.

"Even you Mikey, especially you."

"Aw." Eveline cooed, making them smile.

The Mousers suddenly stopped, their 'eyes' blinking. Leo tapped one with his dagger. He grinned to his brothers, who grinned in return. They suddenly cheered. Donnie turned to April with a smile.

"Good job April! I've never seen anything like that!"

Eveline suddenly shot her foot out and kicked one out the broken window. Mikey threw his hands up in the air.

"It's goooood!"

She laughed and put her blades away.

"Shame we didn't get ta see yer moves."

She smirked at Raph.

"Don't worry. Stick around and you will."

He smirked back.

"That a challenge sweetheart?"

Her eyes flashed with amusement.

"Babe, that's a promise."

He grinned and turned to his brothers.

"I like her."

"Uh…guys. I wasn't able to shut them down!"

They turned to April. Mikey picked one up and knocked on it.

"They look pretty shut down to me."

"The only way I could stop them was to initiate an 'overload' sequence."

The Mouser's 'eyes' suddenly went from yellow to red and they started smoking. Mikey quickly dropped it, a panicked look on his face.

"In other words: lets get out of here!"

Mikey quickly jumped out the broken window, followed by Leo. Eveline yelped when she was suddenly lifted into Raph's arms.

"I got ya."

When he jumped out to follow his brothers she wrapped her arms around his neck, looking back to see Donnie grab April in the same fashion. She sighed softly in relief. When they landed, the two put the girls down and they all began running towards the exit.

**BOOM!**

Eveline stumbled but Leo quickly steadied her. She sent a grateful smile. They safely made their way out of the building to the back. They stopped to catch their breath when April spoke up.

"So…what now?"

The boys turned to Leo, an odd expression on their faces. Leo frowned.

"There's no choice. We have to take her to Master Splinter."

Eveline looked up.

"Who?"

April put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"You'll see. It's a good thing you're not afraid of Rats."

Eveline raised an eyebrow in confusion. Mikey pulled back a manhole and jumped in. Don turned to her with a smile.

"Go ahead and jump down. We'll catch you guys."

He followed Mikey's example. April one arm hugged Eveline before jumping down. A soft 'oof' escaped her. Eveline shook her head.

"This is weird."

"Talking to giant turtles isn't?"

Leo teased and jumped down. She had to laugh.

"Surprisingly you guys don't come off 'weird' to me."

"Tha's a first."

She smiled and looked down to see Leo with his arms wide.

"Come on. I got ya."

"Don't drop me."

She jumped down and landed safely in his arms. He smiled at her.

"See? Caught ya."

"My Hero."

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, making him blush.

"Oi! Move outta da way!"

They looked up and quickly moved as Raph slide down the ladder, manhole moved back in its proper place. Leo put her down and followed the others. Eveline blinked at Raph.

"Where are we going?"

"Home."

They walked for a while before coming to their 'home'. It was a large open space with several 'doors', a 'river' breaking the room in half with a bridge. A large system of TV's caught her attention but not so much as the large humanoid rat that sat on the couch. He turned and caught her eye.

"I see you've brought a guest my sons."

Eveline blinked.

"Sons?"

Hope you liked it! Don't forget to Favorite, Follow & Review!

-Sophia Von Blackburn


	5. Hamato & Black Family History

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author Sophia Von Blackburn, do not claim anything other than my very own O.C's (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**SUMMARY: **_"The Flower that Blooms in Adversity is the most Rare and Beautiful of them all." Turtles x OC_

_**Falling Petals**_

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn"

**Chapter 5: Hamato & Black Family History**

"Evie this is Master Splinter. Splinter this is my god-daughter Eveline Black."

The elderly rat stood up, not breaking eye contact with the young girl. She blinked upon hearing her name and quickly bowed.

"It's a pleasure. Forgive my rudeness."

Splinter smiled slightly and nodded his head.

"The pleasure is all mine child."

Leo took a step forward.

"Forgive us Master Splinter but we-"

He waved his hand with a soft sigh and sat across from the couch in the same spot he sat when greeting April. He gestured with his hand to the couch.

"Please have a seat. We have much to discuss."

"I'll make some tea." Leo quickly stated.

The girls sat down quietly. April gave Splinter a weak smile.

"I'm sorry. I know I said I wouldn't tell anyone but I technically didn't tell her and-"

"It is quite alright Miss O'Neil. Miss Black, we have never revealed ourselves to the outside world. So it appears we are at your mercy. Your god-mother has already agreed to keep our story secret. Will you do the same?"

Eveline nodded and gave him a smile.

"I will. I'd never tell anyone. I promise."

Splinter stood again and looked into her eyes.

"I believe you will keep our secret."

Leo returned with a tray with cups of tea and a plate of what appeared to be biscuits. He offered one of each to Splinter who only took the tea with a nod before offering to the two girls. April took one of each and thanked him. Eveline accepted the cup and inhaled the scent of tea with a smile. She thanked him quietly and held the cup under her nose, a soft smile on her face.

"Do you favor Chamomile tea Miss Black?"

Eveline's green eyes opened and she glanced around to see everyone staring at her. She blushed slightly and held the cup on her lap.

"Ah…yes. It reminds me of my father…"

April wrapped and arm around her shoulder, muttering something in her ear. Eveline nodded and smiled up at Splinter, the action not going unnoticed by the rat.

"So…what is your story anyways?"

**Enter Opening Theme Song**

Eveline blew softly on her tea to cool it as Splinter began to speak.

"I have memories. Memories of when I use to be what you call 'normal'. I remember a day that started like any other. But ended changing the course of many lives. I witnessed: an accident."

Eveline took a small sip of the sweet chamomile tea before holding the cup in her lap. Her green eyes stared at the elderly rat with curiosity and patience.

"A young boy carried a glass jar with four pet, infant turtles. An old blind man was crossing the street when he was almost run down by a large truck. As the truck swerved, a metal canister bounced out of the back. It smashed open releasing a glowing ooze which covered their bodies."

Eveline's brow rose in surprise.

"I took pity on them, gathering them up…in a coffee can."

She giggled softly, making him smile.

"I took them to my burrow. The next morning I awoke to find the four had doubled in size! The ooze had affected their growth. It changed me also, making me larger and more intelligent. They followed me everywhere, except above ground. I knew the people of the surface would not understand. We are so different."

Eveline frowned at this but understood where he was coming from. She was human and she's seen how some people treated who they thought weren't good enough. She looked at the four turtles before looking back at Splinter, nodding her head slightly in understanding. He recognized her gaze of compassion so he continued his story.

"I was amazed by their dexterity. But even so I was not prepared for what happened, one day. They actually spoke: my name. Soon, they all were speaking. Intelligence followed soon after. Realizing that the world above is sometimes a dangerous place, I began teaching them Nin-jitsu: the secret arts of stealth and power, and all that I knew of this world."

April's eyes suddenly shown with recognition.

"Hey wait. Eve didn't your father teach you that when you were little?"

This perked the boys interest as it did Master Splinter. Eveline blushed slightly before nodding, looking down into her half empty tea cup.

"Yes. You see-" she turned up to the odd family "-my father was in the Military. He was a Commander of his own special squad. He use to travel all over the world. So he learned different forms of fighting and defenses. Nin-jitsu was one of them. Karate, swordsmanship, and Tai-chi are a few others. Whenever he was home he would teach what he learned to me."

She smiled at the turtles.

"It's also the reason I had my daggers with me. They're my protection."

Master Splinter nodded to her, curiosity in his eyes. Eveline cleared her throat.

"Sorry. Go on please."

"From a battered book on Renaissance art, that I fished out of the storm drain, I chose names for each of them."

He waved his hand to indicate each of his sons.

"Leonardo. Donatello. Raphael. Michelangelo. Together they are-"

The four turtles raised their hands and slapped them together.

"Turtles forever!"

Eveline chuckled at this.

"Wow. That's some story."

Michelangelo grinned and sat next to her.

"Look at the bright side. At least you didn't scream at us."

April blushed.

"Or faint." Donatello noted.

Evie laughed at her god-mother's red face.

"You fainted?"

She crossed her arms under her chest and pouted slightly.

"Hey don't blame me. It's not every day you meet four giant turtles and their rat father."

She grinned.

"That's true."

After putting the tea cups away, the boys took the two women home. Eveline truly understood why they hid. She knew how humans were, she experienced it first hand, they were scarred of the unknown and bizarre. Not all were judgmental though. She wasn't, April wasn't. She knew there were more people who would accept them for being themselves. As for Eveline, she didn't even bat an eye at their appearance. She smiled softly as she brushed her hair out in her bathroom. She liked them all. They all had different personalities to a ten and she appreciated the differences. They had invited her and April over to their home whenever they liked. April was quick to do the same. Eveline hummed softly and glanced at her phone when she heard it go off. Confused she walked over to it and touched the screen. An unknown number had texted her. Curious she slid her finger over the screen and opened it.

_Hey dudette! I stole your phone and put my number so we can keep in touch! Btw this is Mikey! :D_

She smiled and shook her head.

_How do you even have a phone? And _how_ did you steal my phone exactly?_

_I'm a ninja :D And I have a Shell-Cell! Donnie made them! Their awesome!_

_Shell-cell? I've _got _to see it sometime!_

_Will do! Opes I gotta go. Master Splinter wants us to train. Aw man he set me up against Raph!_

_Haha good luck Mikey. Say hi to the boys for me._

_Will do babe!_

"Who are you texting?"

Eveline yelped and turned to the open door of her bedroom.

"Don't DO that!"

April laughed.

"It was Mikey. He took my phone somehow and programmed his number. Don't ask how."

She raised her eyebrow but nodded.

"Oookay then. The letter you were waiting for arrived."

Eveline put her phone in her pocket and took the offered letter.

"Do you want me to sit here with you?"

"No…I can respond alone thank you."

"Alright. If your sure sweetie."

April leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead before walking out and shutting the door behind her. Eveline frowned and looked down at the envelope in her hand.

**To: Eveline Black**

**Second Time Around**

**New York City**

**From: Kazz & Clare Black**

**Black Estate**

**California**

She sighed softly before carefully opening up the letter. There were two different writing styles. One was in all capital letters in a slight bold print, the other was cartoonish and bubbly.

_Hey sissy! I miss you SO much! I'm sad that you left! Kazz takes us to our special place every Friday though. She says as long as we visit all three of us are together. We wear the necklace you got us all the time. Whenever I miss you I just hold it in my hands and it's like you're giving me a hug. Daddy said he's gonna visit real soon, maybe next week. I hope he visits you too! He's sad about mommy though. His voice sounds real sad when he calls to talk to us. Mom's guy friend came over one day and 'broke up' with her? I think he ended their friendship because mommy drinks that gross smelling drink and cries a lot. Daddy and mommy fight a lot to. I don't know why. But maybe you do. Kazz says I'm still too young to understand. But I'm a big girl! Anyways, I have my big choir concert tomorrow night! I'm really nervous! Kazz said she will record it and send you a copy so you can watch it! Daddy to! Oh I better go practice! I love you so much! Kazz helped me make a bracelet for you! I know how much you like when I make you stuff. : ) I hope you reply soon sissy. I love you lots! -Clare_

_HEY EVIE! HOW'S MY BIG SISTER DOING? HOW'S APRIL? ARE YOU LIKING THE BIG APPLE? : ) I MISS YOU. THINGS AREN'T THE SAME SINCE YOU LEFT…WE MISS YOU. A LOT. MOM'S BEEN…BAD. SHE'S DRINKING A LOT AND CRYING AT NIGHT. SOMETIMES SHE SCREAMS AND BLAMES YOU FOR HER…BOYFRIEND…BREAKING UP WITH HER. IT'S BAD EVIE. I UNDERSTAND WHY YOU LEFT THOUGH. SHE'S NOT MAD AT CLARE OR ME BUT SHE'S PUTTING ALL THE BLAME ON YOU. DADDY'S…HE'S TRYING HARD TO GAIN CUSTODY OF US. IT'S HARD BECAUSE THE GOVERNMENT IS SAYING THAT SINCE HE'S IN THE MILITARY WE WON'T HAVE ANY SUPERVISION. BUT THINGS WILL CHANGE ONCE I TURN 18. I'LL BE ABLE TO WATCH CLARE MYSELF WHILE DADS WORKING. I'VE GOTTEN A JOB AT THE LOCAL MARKET AND DAD'S SENDING MONEY IN MY ACCOUNT SINCE MOM USES ALL HER MONEY ON ALCOHOL. CLARE'S TAKEN IT HARD TOO. SHE CRAWLS IN MY BED EVERY TIME MOM GOES ON ONE OF HER RAMPAGES…BUT KNOW THAT WERE DOING OKAY AND WE LOVE YOU A LOT. I PUT A PICTURE OF US IN THE ENVELOPE. SEND ONE BACK? LOVE YOU SIS. HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU SOON! –KAZZ_

Eveline pulled out the picture from the envelope. Two young girls, one around 10 with long brown hair and green eyes, the other around 14 with short black hair and dark brown eyes. They had one arm around each other and made funny faces at the camera. Tears fell upon the picture. She covered her mouth and let out a broken sob.

Her two little sisters.

PLEASE let me know in a review or PM if I make any spelling mistakes. I try my best to go over my work before publishing it but I still miss mistakes. Also don't forget to Favorite, Follow & Review!

-Sophia Von Blackburn


	6. Meet Casey Jones

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author Sophia Von Blackburn, do not claim anything other than my very own O.C's (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**SUMMARY: **_"The Flower that Blooms in Adversity is the most Rare and Beautiful of them all." Turtles x OC_

**NOTE:** Holy SHIT this chapter was freakin longer than I expected! .'

_**Falling Petals**_

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn"

**Chapter 6: Meet Casey Jones**

The following week remained busy for Eveline much to the dismay of her new turtle friends. She was applying to a nursing program at the university and it was a lot of complicated work. She had to fill out paperwork, take assessment tests, go to an orientation test, buy a parking permit, meet with a counselor, select her classes and apply to financial aid. It was exhausting work, which woke her up at 8:00 AM every morning and sent her to bed at 9:00 PM to sleep. Thankfully she had her friends to keep her company via text. Mikey let it slip to his brothers he had her number so naturally they all had it now. She let out a breath, it being seen in the air, of relief. She had finally finalized everything and she was scheduled to start school soon. Since the air was slightly chilly in the night, she wore her black pea coat and green scarf over her clothes. She glanced around before removing the manhole cover and quickly slipping inside, sliding it back into place. She slide down the ladder and pulled out a pair of green gloves, quickly slipping them on. She then reached into her other pocket and took out a small flashlight. She clicked it on and began walking towards the 'Lair'. She had mentioned that they were similar to superheroes with their saving innocent people and wearing masks so she dubbed their home the 'Lair', much to the enjoyment of them. She finally made it to their home after sliding down their awesome slide. She heard thumps and sounds of people battling. Curiously she walked over to where the boys were training, Mikey and Raph going head to head, and putting her flashlight away. Master Splinter, Leo and Don all greeted her with a smile and hello before turning back to the fight.

"So whose winning?"

Raph was suddenly flung into a pile of boxes.

"Mikey." Don replied.

Mikey walked toward Raph as he began getting up. He dusted his hands off playfully.

"Nice try Raphael. Just come back if you want some more."

She giggled softly when Raph finally got up with a box on his head. With an annoyed grunt he took it off.

"You've had it Mikey."

His response to Raph's threat was to spit on his knuckles and rub his chest. Eveline shook her head slightly at this and turned to Master Splinter, realizing oddly that she was about an inch of two taller than him.

"I don't see this ending well."

"Neither do I."

"Bro or no, you've got to go!" Raph exclaimed as he jumped in the air and aimed a fist at Mikey.

Mikey dodged.

"Ooh. Good reverse punch!"

Raph swung his legs at him next.

"Nice round house kick too Raph."

Raph jumped at him, making him do a flip over him.

"Whoa! Not a bad Dragon Punch either but your just a little too-Raph took a swing at him which Mikey dodged again-slow!"

Mikey swung his arm and stuck Raph, making him fall forward near a dummy. Leo leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Out of curiosity. Do you know what those moves were?"

She turned her head to him and nodded.

"Yup. Although the Dragon Punch I haven't seen in a while."

Suddenly Raph ran at Mikey and punched him, sending him sliding against the floor. Eveline flinched at the sound of Mikey hitting his head, that was surely gonna hurt later. Mikey sat up, rubbing his head. Master Splinter and Leo stood at attention when Raph ran at Mikey again, anger clear on his face. He took a few swings and a kick at the youngest turtle, who dodged each before doing two back flips away.

"You think you're better than me?!"

He ran at his brother again.

"Do you?!"

They gripped each other's hands above them.

"No."

Mikey turned and flung Raph away from him with a smile.

"Your just too cocky, Raph!"

Raph flew into a nearby table and chairs, making Eveline flinch again. Her arms unfolded as she took a step forward.

"Master Splinter I think you should end the fight."

Mikey turned around and began walking toward the viewers.

"Winner and still champion: Michelangelo!"

Eveline saw it before anyone else. Raph got up, rage on his face, with a broken metal pipe from the table he crashed into.

"No-No-You-You-Argh!"

He jumped into the air just as Mikey turned to see what Raph had said and was knocked to the ground, the big turtle on top of him.

"Mikey!"

Eveline broke out into a sprint towards them. Mikey quickly covered his face.

"Raph! Wait! Wait!"

Eveline jumped over Mikey and threw her hands out in front of her, protecting the orange bearing turtle. Leo was quick to follow her lead, seeing where this was heading and wrapped his arm around the one rose to strike with the pipe.

"Raphael! Have you lost your mind!?"

Donnie crouched down next to his fallen brother.

"You alright Mikey? What were you thinking Raph?"

Raph seemed to snap out of his anger, panting heavily. Eveline reached up and took his free hand, rubbing it gently with her thumb.

"Calm yourself Raph…"

He looked back at Leo before looking back at her. He dropped the pipe.

"I-Leo-Mikey-I-"

He leaned forward and put his hand to his head. Eveline knelt in front of him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and rubbing his shell and neck.

"Hey. Calm down. Your okay. Mikey's okay. Just breathe."

He listened to her, taking deep breaths. Master Splinter walked over and put a paw on his shoulder.

"Ah my son. So angry. Rage is a monster that will destroy you from within. Raphael, a true warrior finds balance in all things."

Slowly he got up, gently slipping Eveline's arms off his neck. He put his hands together in a bow.

"Master Splinter I-I-I-I-I gotta get some air!"

He quickly ran past them and out the exit. Mikey took a step forward but was stopped by a furred paw.

"Your brother needs to face his own problems.

Eveline frowned and turned back to them.

"Being alone with the world on your shoulders isn't what someone needs when their going through hard times. What they need is a friend."

She turned and ran after him, leaving the others to look at their sensei. He looked after her with a pondering look before nodding.

"She is right."

Eveline followed Raphael to the roof of a nearby apartment building. He threw open the door with a growl and ran to the ledge. He stopped suddenly and growled before throwing up his hands.

"Argh! What is wrong with me?!"

"You have a temper Raph."

The angry turtle turned to look back at the door he came through. Eveline leant against the doorway, arms crossed under her chest. She held a small smile on her face.

"Ya shouldn't be here Eve."

He sat down on the ledge and held his head in his hands.

"Ya saw what I almost did 'ta Mikey."

Eveline pushed off the doorway and shut it, making sure no one would come up and discover them. She calmly walked over and sat beside him. She crossed her legs in an Indian style and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her slightly, the guilt and anger in his eyes. She offered a smile.

"Everyone has a temper Raph. Some people are better at handling then others. But anger is an emotion and emotions show us that were not robots. Emotions make up a big part of who people are. But it takes control, which isn't always easy. You know why?"

He dropped his hands, curious now.

"Wha?"

She grinned and put her hand on his carapace, directly over his heart. He glanced down before looking back up at her.

"Because you have a heart. Your heart allows you to feel happy, sad, anger. It makes you feel _passion._ It sometimes makes you do some crazy things. But that's what you are Raph. You're a passionate turtle."

He scoffed and gently gripped her wrist.

"Wha's so great about bein' passionate? Ya make me sound like a wuss."

She chuckled.

"Your anything BUT a wuss Raph, but being passionate is a good thing. You love to fight and to win. But most importantly, you have a passion to protect the ones you love and without _that_ you wouldn't be the amazing ninja turtle that you are."

He looked up at her in surprise, her words softening his heart. A small, unnoticed in the dark, blush met his cheeks. He suddenly noticed he still held her wrist in his hand. He cleared his throat and let it go.

"Ah…thanks."

She smiled and gently pat his knee.

"I'm here anytime you need me. That's what friends are for. Now!"

She suddenly sprang up, her black hair bouncing slightly.

"Lets go kick some of these purple dragons you guys keep talking about."

He grinned and got up, cracking his knuckles.

"Now yer talking!"

The two leapt from rooftop to rooftop, surprising the turtle that the small woman was even capable of making the jumps with ease, before landing on a smaller building. Raph spotted a lone woman walking by herself so the two lowered themselves on the fire escape. Eveline pulled her scarf over her mouth and nose, tying it secure to her face as to hide her identity. She frowned when several thugs gained up on the frightened woman. Raph glared and scoffed.

"Man. These guys picked the wrong night to tick me off."

Despite Eveline calming him down earlier, the current situation brought back his previous anger. A voice suddenly spoke from the opening of the alleyway, talking in a sing-a-long tone.

"Purple Dragons~ Come out and play~"

Eveline raised an eyebrow at the newcomer and muttered to the surprised turtle beside her.

"Who is this guy? Jason?"

Raph smirked despite himself. The thugs suddenly let the woman go and charged him.

"Looks like this is gonna be good."

Eveline playfully smacked his arm before leaning on the bar in front of her, curiosity getting to her. The fight lasted a minute at best. He raised a hockey stick above one of the thugs.

"I'm putting you guys outta business! Permanently!"

"That guys outta control!" Raph exclaimed before jumping down to stop him, Eveline quickly following.

"Whoa!"

He reached out and grabbed the guys arm.

"Hey!"

"Easy there cowboy. There down! You stopped them. You did good. Now take it easy."

Eveline landed in a crouch and glanced at the now standing thugs. She stood up and glared, her green eyes getting a glint from the moon.

"Leave."

Frightened, they turned tail and ran.

"Come on!"

"Lets get outta here!"

She scoffed and shook her head.

"Wimps."

"Aw man! They're getting away!"

She turned her attention back to the vigilante.

"Stay outta my business freak!"

He suddenly punched Raph in the face, sending him flying.

"Raph!"

Eveline quickly ran to him and knelt by his side.

"Holy crap, are you okay?"

"You can run purple dragons! But you can't hide from Casey Jones!"

The vigilante ran by the still frightened woman after the thugs. Raph got up and tried to run after him but stopped in front of the woman's purse. He huffed in frustration. Eveline shook her head and stood beside him.

"Well that was odd."

Raph bent and picked up the purse, walking over to her.

"Sorry about that. Here's your purse maam."

Eveline saw the fear in her eyes as she snatched it away from him.

"Keep away from me you-you lizard thing!"

She walked around him before running away. Eveline felt anger flash through her body as she yelled out after her.

"He saved your life dumbass! AND HE'S A TURTLE!"

She growled and shook her head.

"People are ungrateful assholes I swear."

Raph just let out a frustrated sigh and turned to run away.

"Hey wait for me!"

The two ran through the alleyways until they came up a shadow of someone hitting something and loud grunts. They peeked around the corner to see the vigilante beating on the thugs from earlier. Raph growled softly.

"Unbelievable. This guy just won't quit!"

"At this rate, he might actually kill them." Eveline muttered to him.

Raph suddenly ran forward, jumped in the air and kicked the vigilante away from the PD. He pointed at the guy.

"I told ya to cool it pal."

"Ya? And I told you to stay outta my way. But since your ears don't seem to be working I'm gonna have to get my point across a whole 'nother way."

Eveline ran out and grabbed the PD to pull him away. She gripped the front of his shirt and glared.

"Were giving you a onetime deal. Get lost."

She released him and he wasted no time in running away. Once he was gone she quickly turned her attention back to the fight. She didn't interfere though because she knew this was Raph's fight but she would if this guy got serious. The two circled each other. Eveline narrowed her eyes slightly while leaning against the wall behind her. Raph didn't draw his Sai.

"Listen. 'm tryin' to tell ya something here. But you're really getting on my last nerve."

"Is that right?"

He swung at him, making Raph duck.

"It got somethin' to do with yer lil' girlfriend ova there?"

Eveline's eyebrows shot up.

"Girlfriend?"

Raph blushed, dodging swing after swing.

"S-she ain't my girlfriend! And no! I think your tryin to do the right thing but yer going about it all wrong. Ya gotta get control of yourself."

Eveline smiled behind her scarf, so he had taken her words to heart earlier. The vigilante suddenly got angrier.

"Look freak boy! If your protecting these Purple Dragon scum then you're in my way and your going down to!"

He suddenly swung down, making Raph dodge again. Eveline felt her hand twitch to reach for her daggers. This was getting ridiculous. Raph muttered something before jumping and kicking the hockey stick out of his hands.

"Ya? Well baseballs IN season!"

He suddenly pulled out two baseball bats from the golf bag he wore on his back. He swung them impressively.

"And so are you! You freaky freakin weirdo! Batter up!"

"Fine!" Raph pulled out his Sai, swinging them as well.

"Play ball!"

_Finally._

The two suddenly charged at each other.

"Hey ya gotta listen to me. You're angry! I can understand that, believe me. But what if you grab the wrong guy? What if you go too far? Get yourself in real trouble?!"

'Casey' suddenly swung and flung Raph away into the wall. Eveline flinched and moved her hands to grab her daggers that were hidden in their holsters on her thighs. Raph waved his hand at her.

"No! I got 'im!"

She hesitated before nodding and relaxed herself.

"I got my reasons for doing what I do, and they got nothing to do with you!"

Casey swung down but was blocked.

"Fine. All you wanna do is fight?"

He shot up and kicked him away.

"Lets fight!"

Casey swung up and smacked Raph away, sending him into a few trash cans. Eveline flinched again.

"Raph…"

He got up, his face full of anger now. He rushed in and sent him flying with a kick. He walked up to him, sheathing his weapons before pulling off his mask. Something seemed to click suddenly and Raph took a step back.

"Wha? What am I doin'? Control. Gotta get control." He shook his head.

"Were on the same side. We shouldn't be fighting. We both just need to get a hold of ourselves. Take it easy."

He helped him up, not noticing Casey grab the golf club. Raph offered the mask back.

"Chill."

Eveline got off the wall and began walking towards them.

"You know, you're right. You showed me the error of my ways. Not! Four!"

Casey hit him with the club, sending him flying back into the trashcans. He burst out laughing.

"HA! I can't believe you fell for that!"

Eveline had enough and pulled out her daggers, stepping in front of him.

"That's it! He was trying to teach you a lesson on controlling your anger but now you just pissed ME off!"

He scoffed.

"I aint about to fight a lil girl."

He turned and ran away. Eveline growled, baring her teeth.

"I'm NOT a little girl!"

She ran after him, not noticing Raph getting up and following her. They ran down an alleyway and looked around, seeming to have lost him.

"Dammit."

"I know that guys around here somewhere."

Headlights suddenly came on and a screeching sound startled them. Raph quickly pushed Eveline out of the way just as the bike sped by, Casey knocking him down with the club.

"There's a lot more where that came from freak boy!"

Eveline shook her head and jumped up with a frustrated grunt.

"Come and fight ME you Jason wannabe!"

"I don't fight girls babe!"

Raph shot up.

"Don't call 'er babe!"

"You wanna rematch? Check me out Friday! Central Park! Adios losers!~"

Raph ran after him, giving up quickly when he realized he couldn't chase the bike.

"Come back here you-ah. Nuts."

Eveline sighed and sheathed her daggers. She walked over to him, lowering her scarf.

"That jerk's gonna get it. Who does he think he is anyways?"

Raph sighed and rubbed his neck.

"I dunno. Come on. It's late. Let's head back."

She smiled at him.

"Good idea."

The walk back to the Lair was quiet, both musing over their thoughts.

_Casey Jones huh? Wonder what he has against the purple dragons. He doesn't seem like the kinda guy who would get mad over something little…well maybe but this seemed more…personal. Hmm._

They walked inside, gaining the attention of the others. Eveline raised an eyebrow upon noticing a large blue stone wall of some kind.

"Welcome home Raph! Evie!"

She smiled at Mikey, the words sweet. Mikey lowered the hand he raised in greeting, a frown on his face.

"Maaan. You look like you got the shell kicked outta you."

Raph lowered his head.

"Yeah it's a long story. But first I…I-I wanted to apologize."

Master Splinter gave a small smile and glanced at Eveline who smiled back and winked.

"Mikey I'm sorry I got so outta control earlier. Guys I'm really sorry."

Mikey walked up to him, wrapping one arm around his shoulder and punched him playfully with his fist.

"Hey. Don't sweat it bro."

Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Alright…who are you and what have you done with our brother Raphael? Did Eveline switch you when she followed you earlier?"

She chuckled.

"No. I like this Raph too much."

Raph shook his head.

"Let's…just say I had time to think about the way I've been actin'."

He turned to Mikey.

"Eve and I will fill ya in over dinner."

"Dinner? Now you're talking MY language." Mikey smiled.

Raph chuckled.

"What language is that Mikey? Nit-wit?"

"Ha-ha. Listen to the funny mutant."

Eveline shook her head with a chuckle and she followed the group.

"Anyone wanna explain to me the big blue stone wall?"

The hour grew late so Master Splinter offered their home for the night to Eveline. She thanked him and sent a text to her god-mother so she didn't worry. An hour after everyone went to bed, Eveline refusing to take any of the turtles rooms and opted to sleep on the couch, the five met up in the living room to sneak out. Leo frowned.

"I dunno Raph, we should probably tell Master Splinter like Eveline suggested."

"No offense to Eve but have him stop us from going topside? We have to find that vigilante wack-bag and stop him. He's not a bad guy. Just a little misguided."

The lights around them suddenly came on, startling them. Eveline smirked.

"I knew he'd find out regardless."

"Ahem."

"Busted!"

"How many times have I asked you not to sneak up to the surface?"

Mikey grinned sheepishly and looked at Don.

"This month?"

"512 actually."

Eveline turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"You kept count?"

"Course."

Master Splinter put his hands behind his back and walked toward them.

"It is dangerous to go openly in the world above. You simply cannot walk amongst the humans. They will not accept who and what you are like Miss Black can. It is as the great and sage warrior, Kenji Hashimora, once said _Why walk? When you can ride?_"

They blinked. Raph gave him a confused look.

"Come again?"

Master Splinter just gave him a secretive smile. He led them toward the stone wall and waved his hand.

"Take the truck."

She grinned and gave him a hug.

"Your awesome Master Splinter."

He chuckled and patted her back.

"Be careful."

"We will."

She quickly followed the turtles to the truck. Raph nodded his head.

"Alright. We got till Friday to get this bad boy ready."

Don grinned.

"Lets get to work!"

Eveline saluted with a wink.

"Just tell us what to do Mister Techno-Turtle."

The five immediately got to work, Don giving out instructions on the schematics of the drawing Mikey did. The days passed quickly, filled with hard labor. After explain to April what they were doing, she talked to Master Splinter about allowing Eveline to stay the night as to not have to walk home so late at night. He agreed and she brought a duffle bag of clothes and necessities. Every time they went to bed the boys offered their rooms for the couch which she still outright refused. One night Eveline caught Donnie allow to talk to him about something private. He agreed to help her, thinking it a great idea. Friday came around and they finished just in time.

"Now this is a ride."

"You aint seen nothing yet! Let's roll!"

The five jumped in excitedly, clicking their seatbelts into place. Don drove, explaining the scenery as if he was a tour bus driver. Mikey called shotgun while Leo, Raph and Eveline sat in the back. She chuckled, hands rubbing together in nervousness. It was almost time to reveal the surprise.

"And on your left is Central Park: 843 Acers of landscape beauty in the center of the city."

"Wait! There he is!"

Raph unbuckled his seatbelt, jumping up.

"Floor it Don! Keep up with him!"

"You go get him Raph! Eve and I whipped up something special for you. It's in the back."

He glanced back in confusion to see Eveline standing and pulling a tarp off something.

"Like it? We call it the _Shell-Cycle!_"

Raph walked over and picked up one of the two red helmets.

"Donatello you are the Turtle! Eve you rock!"

She grinned.

"Knew you'd like it."

He put the helmet on and swung his leg over the motorcycle. He grabbed the other helmet and offered it to her. She blinked in surprise.

"You want me to go with you?"

"Hell ya."

She grinned and grabbed the helmet, quickly putting it on and jumping behind him. She wrapped her arms around his shell as he suddenly took off. She squealed in surprise and he did a u-turn and took off pass the truck. Eveline waved at them with a grin but quickly grabbed hold of Raph again as he popped a wheelie. He made a turn and cut into the park. Eveline's eyes scanned around to find the other motorcycle, spotting it quickly.

"There!"

"I see 'im!"

He sped up next to Casey, glancing at him.

"Hey hot shot! Slow it down!"

It only caused the vigilante to speed up. They rounded corner after corner, Eveline leaning her body the opposite way so they didn't slide.

"Pull over! I said pull over!"

Raph leaned over and hit the brakes on Casey's bike, making him break suddenly. Casey went flying and landed on his back, his bike sliding across the floor. Raph suddenly turned, doing an awesome sideways skid across the ground. Eveline held on tightly before she looked up when they stopped. Raph grinned.

"Time for a little _Shell Shock."_

Eveline laughed.

"You guys really take the turtle jokes seriously. EEP!"

Raph suddenly sped forward.

"Hold on!"

Raph turned and wrapped an arm around her waist before tackling Casey down, Raph's bike skidding away from them. He let her go, checking to make sure she didn't hurt herself before turning to the fallen hockey player.

"Aw man. I can't believe I just got my butt kicked by a giant frog."

Eveline rolled her eyes and took off her helmet.

"Turtle."

"Whateva." Casey mumbled, sitting up.

Raph took off his helmet as well.

"Look. I ain't a fan of the purple dragons either. I'll even help ya take them down but we gotta exercise just a little restraint."

Eveline scoffed and crossed her arms, helmet dangling from her fingers.

"A little?"

"Ya aint helping Eve."

"Sorry."

Raph helped Casey up.

"Save it. You don't know what yer talking about."

Raph frowned.

"Try me."

Casey stared for a second before lifting his hockey mask on his head. Eveline walked up beside Raph, making sure that the vigilante wasn't going to try anything funny.

"Well…a long time ago, when I was lil kid, some young kids were shaking my dad down for protection money. They were Purple Dragons. When we didn't pay, they torched our store."

He turned his back and seemed to wipe at his face. Eveline frowned and glanced at Raph who glanced back. Casey turned back around.

"So don't tell ME how to deal with Purple Dragons!"

Raph walked up to him.

"Just be careful. Yer anger could take ya down. Make ya act just like them. My…father once told me _A true warrior finds a balance in all things_. My friend Eve also made me unda-stand that if ya find something yer passionate 'bout it can make ya do crazy things."

She smiled slightly.

_Aw._

Casey crossed his arms.

"Balance and passion huh?"

Raph grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"Well…ya know. As much balance as a couple of hot headed wack-bags like us can manage."

He crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Me? You're the only wack-bag around here Doc." He said teasingly.

Raph grinned. "Heeey. I'm not have as crazy as you." He playfully punched his arm.

Eveline raised an eyebrow at them.

"Sorry. But for a little green dude, you, are totally nuts."

He punched his chest.

"Ya? Well I'm not the one runnin' around in a Hockey Mask."

"I gotta protect my good looks. I'm saving this face for Hollywood."

Eveline rolled her eyes.

"Oh brother."

"Well. Isn't _this_ romantic."

Eveline jerked, pulling out her daggers quickly at the unexpected voices. Her eyes narrowed at the thugs walking towards them, chains and pipes in their hands. Casey looked down at Raph.

"So. When you said I'd go too far and get myself into trouble. You meant somethin' like this?"

Eveline backed up to stand near them.

"Yeah. This is what he meant."

The three turned their backs to each other so they wouldn't get jumped. Her green eyes flashed back and forth.

"There's too many."

The sound of a roaring engine suddenly sounded, causing them to look. The Battle-Shell! It swerved and parked next to them. The back opened and the other turtles jumped out. Casey raised a brow.

"Friends of yers?"

"Brothers actually."

"I can see the family resemblance."

"I'm the pretty one." Mikey joked.

Eveline laughed and twirled her daggers, stepping in front of them along with Casey. The PD suddenly attacked. She knocked away weapons and kicked away bodies.

"Guys! Check it out! I got my Split Kick right!"

Raph grinned.

"I missed it! Lemmie see it again!"

Leo jumped and did a perfect Split Kick. Eveline laughed.

"Impressive! Show us again!"

He jumped and did it again, a grin on his face. Raph shook his head.

"One more time!"

Leo jumped up and did it again, throwing his arms out.

"Ha! Saw that one!"

Casey held up both his hands, Raph doing the same.

"I give ya ten!"

Leo gave a teasing disappointed look.

"Hey Raph! Only six?"

"Bro! It's all I got!"

Eve laughed, kicking a PD away from striking Don in the back. She held up four fingers.

"I'll make up the other four!"

The battle ended after a few minutes, all the PD's laying defeated on the ground. Eveline high-fived Mikey.

"I know I'm gonna regret sayin' this: but I'm glad I met ya crazy man." Raph told Casey.

"Me to green-doe and ya know something? I'm startin' to see what yer all about."

Raph smiled.

"Oh. You mean about balance, self control and passion?"

Casey smirked. "Naw. I mean that you're a green mutant freak. But I like ya!"

He playfully punched his arm. Raph laughed and punched him back. Casey punched back which caused Raph to punch back and the two broke out in a brawl. Eveline crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Hot heads."

Leo smirked and turned to Mikey.

"He's _your_ brother."

Mikey put up his hands defensively.

"No, no. He's _your_ brother."

"Absolutely _your_ brother."

Eveline and Donnie looked at each other with a shake of their heads.

Another chapter done! I want to thank the few who reviewed so far! Thank you so much to **Maethoriel Artemis, Battleangel 202, iNatsuBlueCyan789, starrat, Sweetiebear & Beccarjane.** Also special thanks to all those who Favorited! I appreciate everything from my lovely followers! 3

-Sophia Von Blackburn


	7. Welcome to the Family

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author Sophia Von Blackburn, do not claim anything other than my very own O.C's (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**SUMMARY: **_"The Flower that Blooms in Adversity is the most Rare and Beautiful of them all." Turtles x OC_

_**Falling Petals**_

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn"

**Chapter 7: Welcome to the family**

"Eveline relax. It's only your first day."

April smiled reassuringly to her god-daughter, who currently was having a nerves break-down. Eveline ran back and forth in her room, grabbing necessities she needed.

"I _cant_ relax April! I'm starting college! I know I took a medical class in high school and my dad taught me what he knew but this is new for me! I don't _know_ anyone! The teachers, the students! Hell the only people I know are you, Casey, Master Splinter and the guys!"

She stopped when she realized what she said.

_Am I…really that anti-social?_

Seeing the defeated look on her face, April walked forward and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl.

"Hey. None of that. You just moved here. You need time to make more friends. Who knows. You might make some at your school."

She sighed and snuggled into April's arms.

"Thanks."

"You know I'm here for you Evie."

She smiled and nodded.

"I know. I better finish getting my stuff. I don't want to be late on my first day."

The guys sat on their knees in a row, hands resting on their legs and eyes closed.

"Meditation takes peace and quiet, a patient and calm mind."

A ringing suddenly came from Donatello's Shell-Cell, making them all jump. Splinter raised an eyebrow. Don smiled sheepishly before grabbing his phone.

"Sorry Master Splinter. It's April."

"Hmm. It may be important. You may answer it. We will end training for today."

The elderly rat turned and walked to his room. Don answered the phone, putting it on speaker so his brothers could hear.

"Hey April. What's up?"

"_Guys I'm worried about Evie."_

Mikey gave a worried look.

"Is she hurt?"

"_No, no. She's physically okay. But she started college today. Since she just moved her she doesn't have many friends beside you guys. –sigh- I don't think she'd want me to tell you this but…back where she use to live she had a few close friends she knew since she was little. On her sixteenth birthday she fell for this guy. He completely captured her heart. But he wasn't as sweet and thoughtful as she thought."_

The boys glanced at each other, not liking where the story was going. Leo frowned.

"Let me guess…"

"_He wanted what most immature and heartless boys wanted at his age. Eveline's father has always told her to save herself for her special someone so she refused to give it to him, despite her attraction to him. We'll he didn't approve and slept with her best friend."_

"Ouch. That's messed up."

"_Eveline was heartbroken when she found out. What made things worse was her suppose 'best friend' telling everyone lies and rumors about her. She was labeled an outcast at the high school and was bullied from that point on because people thought she was a tramp. I remember her calling me up and bawling her eyes out. Poor Evie…it's so hard for her to trust anyone that's not family and even then she's still cautious. Which is why I have a favor to ask of you guys."_

"Anythin' April."

"_She acts tough and smiles a lot but she has a fragile heart. So…take care of her. Be the friends she needs. But don't be her friends because you _have_ to. Be her friends because you _want_ to."_

The boys smiled to each other. Leo spoke up for all of them.

"You have nothing to worry about April. We'd never hurt her."

"Yeah! Evie's like a part of the family and you don't hurt family."

"You are too April but you have nothing to worry about."

"Consider it an honor."

April smiled into the phone, eyes softening.

"_Thanks guys…I knew I could count on you. I just wish there was a way to make her feel more welcomed."_

Leo rubbed his chin in thought, an idea forming in his head.

"Maybe there is."

His brothers looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Here's what I'm thinking."

Eveline sighed with a small smile, waving to a group of girls she had connected with.

"See you tomorrow Eveline!"

"See ya!"

**Honk Honk!**

She turned and ran over to her god-mothers car, a smile on her face. April smiled back.

"You made friends?"

She jumped in and shut the door, clicking her seatbelt into place.

"Yeah! We got partnered up and we just 'clicked'."

April smiled and drove in the direction of her home.

"See? I knew you would be a hit. Now when we get home change out of your scrubs and into some comfy clothes. The guys have a surprise for you."

She blinked in surprise.

"They do? It's not my birthday though."

April just gave her a secretive smile and winked at her.

"You'll just have to see."

Eveline just blinked in confusion.

They arrived at the Second Time Around in no time. April playfully told her to hurry up and get down to the Lair, going into her room to text the guys.

_We just got home. Evie's changing then gonna head down to you guys. Thank Master Splinter for me Leo!_

_I will. Mikey's almost done making her 'welcome' cake._

_Haha. She'll love it I'm sure. Strawberries and cream right?_

_He made sure it was extra good._

_Great! Let me know how it goes. Evie just finished._

_I'll tell my brothers._

"Is this okay?"

April turned around and inspected her outfit. Eveline wore a short sleeve grey cotton dress with black leggings, her favorite boots on her feet. She nodded in approval.

"Grab your daggers."

She rose her eyebrows in surprise.

"But I thought you didn't like that I had weapons?"

April crossed her arms under her chest.

"I don't. But who am I to make you give up something your father gave you? Those knives are a part of you Eveline. As much as I worry about you slicing off something, I know you were taught how to handle them. Otherwise your daddy wouldn't have trusted you with them."

Eveline smiled and nodded her head, quickly running back to grab them. She snapped the holsters on and ran her fingers over the long knives. She grinned and felt pride swell in her chest.

_I know you were taught how to handle them._

Eveline practically skipped her way to the Lair, excited for the surprise she was going to get. The doors opened, revealing a dark Lair only lit by a pathway of candles. Confused she looked around.

"Uh…hello? Guys? Master Splinter?"

She frowned slightly, fingering one of her trust weapons before deciding to follow the pathway of candles. It led to the 'dojo' part of the Lair, the pathway ending in a circle. She stopped in the middle and looked around her.

"Hello?"

"Eveline Black."

She spun around in surprise at the sound of Leo's voice.

"Leo?"

"We, the Hamato Clan have a request of you."

Don's voice spoke to her right, making her spin in that direction.

"Request?"

"We know we just met you but your already like familia!"

Mikey's voice rung to her left, jerking her head.

"I am?"

"So we were wonderin'…"

Raph's voice called behind her.

"What?"

Suddenly Master Splinter stepped forward.

"We would like you to join us in training and become a part of the Hamato Clan."

Her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat.

"You…you want me to…join your family?"

The boys suddenly appeared around her, the five of them circling her.

"Heck yes dudette!"

"It's only been a short time…"

"But it's like we've been friends forever already."

"So…whaddya say?"

She looked around her, her gaze meeting each member. She felt her eyes water as she let out a laugh.

"I-I'd love to!"

The boys grinned, rushing to hug her.

"Awesome! Your now an official turtle-et!"

"Turtle-et? Seriously Mikey?"

"Welcome to the family Miss Black."

She wiped her tears away with a big smile on her face.

"Please Master Splinter. Call me Eveline and thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

Hope you liked it! Sorry for the short chapter. Don't forget to Favorite, Follow & Review!

-Sophia Von Blackburn


	8. A Lullaby for Nano

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author Sophia Von Blackburn, do not claim anything other than my very own O.C's (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**SUMMARY: **_"The Flower that Blooms in Adversity is the most Rare and Beautiful of them all." Turtles x OC_

_**Falling Petals**_

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn"

**Chapter 8: A lullaby for Nano**

Eveline hummed softly to herself as she walked down the sidewalk away from her college and toward the student parking lot, where April's small black car sat. She smiled as she pulled out the keys from her pants pocket and unlocked the door, tossing her shoulder bag in the passenger seat. Life had been good to her in the past month since she moved to New York. College was going good, training with the guys even better and she even managed to get a job taking care of the elderly at the retirement home near Saint Angels Hospital. It was thanks to her teacher, Dr. Grayson, who saw her potential, determination and care that she put into her studies. With everything she did, be it homework or the hands-on training that she was required to learn, she did with an intense curiosity and need to learn. Dr. Grayson talked to his twin brother about starting her off small in order to make her way up the ladder of Medicine faster, wishing to see her progress. Dr. Marcos, who was one of the top doctors of Saint Angels and manager of Rest Peaceful Retirement, happily agreed. A wide grin made its way to her lips as she started the car and took off in the direction of the apartment/store she occupied. She glanced at the CD player, seeing the time and grinning wider. Today was an important day for the O'Neil Residence. April, having no luck in finding a new job, decided it was time to open up the shop her father owned. The Second Time Around antique store was owned by the late Patrick O'Neil, best friend and best man of her own father. She parked in April's designated parking spot and turned off the car. The store itself needed major dusting and reorganizing, hence why the Hamato brother's, and a certain Jones, were suppose to be on their way now. Eveline grabbed her bag and got out of the car, locking it behind her. A shimmer around her wrist made her glance down and smile softly at the hand-made bracelet. It was a thick black leather strip with a bizarre green gem. The color of the gem would change tones from light to dark depending on if it was in the sun or not. Giggling softly, she walked up the front steps and unlocked the front door to the store, calling out to let her god-mother know she was home. April glanced up from dusting a bottom shelf.

"Welcome home hun. How was school?"

Eveline made her way upstairs, calling out to answer her as she dropped off her bag in her room.

"It was good. I'll be at work tomorrow after school so I'll be home late. Are the guys on their way?"

"Yup. Leo called a head of time. Their bringing the Battle Shell"

Eveline laughed as she walked back downstairs, her dark gray scrubs still on her body. She grabbed a thick brown journal that sat on a nearby box and pulled out a red pen from the front pockets of her scrubs. She flipped it open to the section that read 'Antique Items' and wrote her name at the bottom in the 'Notes' section. April smiled slightly, seeing the young woman right at home. Since she came to live with her the two became closer than they expected. Bonding came easy to them both and one time was spent with April telling Eveline the name and story behind every antique her father had required in his life. Although she didn't remember the man but had apparently met him once when she was very little, felt closer to Nathan O'Neil with every artifact and story told. April showed her the slightly worn out brown leather journal that held a list of every item with a detailed description, places they were required and prices. April's smile widened when she saw the way Eveline gently caressed the book page. A sudden knocking startled the two women. April walked to the door and opened it, smiling down at the youngest turtle. Mikey grinned.

"Hi April!"

He leaned in and waved at Eveline.

"Hey Evie!"

She giggled and waved back.

"Hiya Mike. Glad you guys could make it."

"I'll say. We need all the help we can get!" April laughed.

Mikey puffed up his chest slightly.

"No problem dudettes! The Green Brothers Movers and Shleppers, reporting for duty!"

Eve shook her head and pulled out a different notebook, turning it to a blank page. She quickly began organizing the list of antiques in similar categories and began mapping out the area as to where everything would look good.

"Again, thanks for coming guys. Mike, you can start by moving those big heavy boxes." April stated, pointing toward a pile of large boxes. She gestured inside for them to come in when Mikey pretended to lift up his belt.

"Just let me put on my hernia trust!"

Eveline laughed and shook her head. April smiled amused put her hands on her hips.

"Right over there wise guy."

Don walked in with a large bag of what appeared to be tools from what was held in his hand.

"Plus! I've got a heater that wont heat!"

"Hence these." Don indicated to what he held. Eve shivered.

"God I hope you can get that thing working Donnie. It's freezing at night!"

"Don't you worry Eve. I'll get it working in no time!"

"Thanks you."

April turned to the two eldest brothers.

"You two, that whole wall of Antiques need moving. _Carefully._"

Raph waved a hand as Leo walked behind him.

"Hey I'm a Ninja not a-"

"Your wish is our command."

He pushed his brother forward and towards the black haired girl. She smiled at them.

"She worries too much. I know you guys will treat these antiques like glass. Oh did you invite-"

Eveline grinned when her question was answered before she finished asking it.

"Nevermind."

April turned around and blinked before looking up into blue eyes.

"Your…not a turtle."

"Uh…definitely not."

The two stared star-struck at each other. Eveline held the journal to her chest and gave a silent 'aww'. She had a feeling her god-mother would practically melt at the soft ocean blue of his eyes and drool at the tone of his muscles. Hey she's female, how could she NOT notice? She giggled and turned to the two confused turtles.

"Wha?"

She waved it off.

"Oh don't mind me. Hehe. So! This is how were gonna do things!"

Eveline quickly explained what needed to be moved and where, gaining nods from them both. She called over to Mikey and led him where the boxes needed to be moved. She knew Donnie would be working on the heater, and probably any other thing that needed fixing, so she didn't bother him. Leo walked over to the still star-struck couple, figuring out what exactly happened between the two. He guessed that it was 'love at first site'. He glanced quickly to a certain green eyed girl before turning back to them, clearing his throat.

"I hope you don't mind. We brought a friend."

April lifted her hand to shake but Casey just waved nervously at her, Eveline mentally face-palmed.

"Uh yo. Casey, hehe. Casey Jones."

He walked past her to look around.

"Hey uh…nice junk."

Another mental face-palm.

April blinked and followed him.

"It…was my dads. The shop, I mean. I'm re-opening it! Uh…for now."

She quickly tossed the feather duster away, making Eveline scramble to catch it. She raised an eyebrow at her and mouthed 'relax', receiving a zipping motion from her god-mother. She huffed softly and chuckled, turning back to work and ignoring her god-mothers nervous flirting. Raph leaned into her, carrying a large vase.

"Wha' the shells up with 'em?"

She leaned into him, her lips practically brushing his ear ridge. He shivered as her warm breath tickled his skin.

"I'm pretty sure they just fell in love."

He cleared his throat and adjusted his grip on the vase, his cheeks slightly red.

"Uh…whaddya mean?"

She giggled and motioned to them.

"Call it Love at First Site. They have googley eyes for each other."

He raised an eye ridge.

"Googley?

She playfully pushed his arm.

"Don't mock my vocabulary! You use 'shell' for crying out loud."

"Hey. Imma turtle."

She laughed and helped him set the vase down. She motioned towards a large cabinet.

"Think you can move that? I'm sure one of your brothers can help."

He pretended to roll up a sleeve, grinning.

"Ya underestimate me babe. I can move it on my own."

He walked over to it and began trying to move it. Eveline took a step forward.

"Uh Raph I wouldn't-"

"Babe?!"

She turned her head to the once happy couple to find an annoyed, but blushing god-mother and a shrugging hockey player walking towards them.

"Hey Raph, that's a two man job. Lemmie help ya."

Eve smiled at him.

"Thanks Casey."

"No problem kiddo."

She playfully rolled her eyes and made her way to an annoyed April.

"So what did he do?"

"He-"

At the sounds of struggling grunts the two women turned to see the guys shakily holding the cabinet up. April quickly moved forward.

"Guys guys! Careful! That's very rare-"

Eveline shot past her to catch some of the falling plates, failing to catch a few. She sighed and fixed her hold on the several plates she held in her arms. April put a hand to her head.

"-antique china."

The boys put the cabinet down, Raph looking guilty while Casey shrugged.

"Hey we'll clean it up."

April groaned before walking away. Casey rubbed the back of his neck confused.

"Geez! Is your friend always so…sensitive?"

Eveline glared at him.

"She's _my_ god-mother and you just destroyed part of a very expensive and rare china set! So yes. She's allowed to be _sensitive_ when you carelessly shrugged it off like it's no big deal. You have to remember that everything in here was her late father's stuff Casey. Try to be a bit more caring next time please."

She set the plates down and grabbed a broom and dust pan.

"The china should have been removed before the cabinet was moved. Please slowly and carefully open the doors and start removing the china from inside and set it on top of the desk beside the plates I set down."

She got on her knees and began sweeping up the broken china.

"I'm sorry babe. Shoulda been more careful." Raph apologized, doing as she asked and started to remove the china. Casey sighed and started doing the same.

"I'm sorry too. I understand now after ya told me it was her old man's stuff."

Eveline looked up slightly.

"It's more her you should apologize too-_ow!_"

She jerked her hand back, gritting her teeth. Raph immediately rushed over, being careful to set the china down first.

"Ya okay?"

Eveline sighed and showed him her hand. A long cut ran along her palm.

"I'm fine. I just wasn't paying attention and scratched myself."

Leo glanced over.

"I see blood. That's not a scratch. I'll get Donnie for ya."

"I'll do it!" Mikey rose his hand and quickly made his way to find Donatello. Raph helped her up, holding the back of her hand and wrist in his large hand. He glanced down at the bracelet but didn't mention it. Instead he led her over to a chair and made her sit down. She smiled teasingly.

"I'm not gonna faint or anything Raph. The cuts not deep."

He frowned and crossed his arms over his carapace.

"Wouldn't be surprised. April fainted when seein' Master Splinter for the first time."

She chuckled.

"I'm going to school to be a nurse Raph. Blood doesn't affect me."

"Geez I'm gone for ten minutes and already some ones bleeding?"

Don walked over with Mikey following. Eveline rolled her eyes.

"You guys are ninjas. Why are you so concerned over a little scratch?"

Don gently took her hand and looked the wound over. His eyes focused on the small puddle of blood that formed in the center of her palm. He took note of the odd gem on the bracelet and filed it away to ask later.

"What did you cut yourself on?"

"Broken antique china."

He raised and eye ridge.

"Old china that's been sitting here for who knows how long. You could get a serious infection if it's not taken care of. Look at all the dust!"

She pouted.

"Okay, okay. I see your point. Could one of you get the first aid upstairs in the bathroom please? It's under the sink."

"I'll get it." Casey volunteered. "Better tell yer god-mother what happened too."

She smiled at him, knowing he also wanted to apologize.

"Thank you."

He merely nodded and walked upstairs. Mikey leaned in and cringed in disgust.

"Yuck. That's nasty."

Leo gave his brother a disapproving look.

"Mikey it's a wound. It's not suppose to look pretty."

Raph rolled his eyes and leaned an elbow on the back of her chair. Thumping footsteps were heard rushing down as April appeared with wide eyes and a big first aid kit in her hands.

"Are you okay Eveline?!"

She groaned and leaned her head back against Raph's arm.

"_Yes!_ It's just a cut! All I need it some hydrogen peroxide, butterfly band aids and a wrap. I'm going to school for this guys. Trust me when I say it's no big deal then it's no big deal. Don agrees!"

Don nodded to the worried group.

"There's a possibility of infection but I know how to take care of it so it's a small chance."

April sighed and nodded, handing over the first aid kit. While Donnie got to work April nodded to the other boys.

"Alright, let's get back to work while Don's patching up Eveline."

"Yes ma'am!"

Evie giggled.

The next night, the moon rose high in the sky. Eveline looked at the clock on the wall while playing with the grey bandana wrapped around her palm. It was 10:00 at night. She didn't' have school tomorrow, seeing how it was Saturday. She smiled at the work done downstairs. The boys had really helped a lot yesterday. She picked up her hairbrush and brushed out her shoulder length hair. She hummed softly to herself and nodded once her hair was tamed. She had changed into her pjs earlier, some gray yoga pants and a white muscle shirt. She took off her charm bracelet and put it on the small dresser beside her bed. She pressed a kiss to her fingers and gently touched it before exiting the room. She opened up the hallway closet, grabbing some blankets and some pillows, before making her way to the living room. The turtles all sat on various places, either on the couch or floor. April standing between them.

"I'm a little nervous about these robberies. The jewelry store that was robbed is right down my block!" April exclaimed.

"Which is why I asked you guys for a sleep over tonight. To calm her down." Eveline chuckled, handing the blankets to Leo who thanked her. Raph put a hand on Aprils shoulder.

"Don't worry April, we got ya covered."

He walked over to the window and gave a thumbs up to someone, if she had to guess Eve assumed it was Casey.

"I feel so much better having you guys here. I know Eveline can kick some ass but I still worry."

Eve sat on the lone chair behind Mikey.

"I'm not a child."

April smiled fondly at her.

"You'll always be to me."

Eve blushed slightly and threw a pillow at her. April dodged it, making it hit Donnie.

"Hey!"

Mikey laughed.

"She got you bro!"

"Sorry Donnie."

April giggled.

"It's late so I'm going to go to bed. Eveline can show you were the movies are. Goodnight guys."

"Night April!"

She waved and walked to her room, shutting the door behind her. Eveline grinned and opened the bottom cabinet underneath the TV.

"Here guys. Pick a movie! I'll get the pizza and make some popcorn."

"Sweet!"

Mikey and Raph dove at the opportunity to scan the movies, Leo shaking his head at them as he got up and followed her to the kitchen.

"Want any help?"

She glanced at him and smiled.

"Sure. Could you get some plates and the pizza while I make the popcorn and grab drinks?"

He nodded with a smile.

"Sure thing."

The quickly set to work organizing the living room to comfortably fit them and finally decided on a ridiculous movie called 'Attack of the giant creatures'. They laughed at the horrible movie and ate their fill. Eventually they all fell asleep. Leo reclined the sofa chair, Mikey lay curled up beside it on top of a large cushiony pillow, Raph next to him leaned back against a pillow that rested on Don's legs, Eveline curled up next to Raph, using the same pillow and faced Donnie who used a comforter as a pillow rest. The four brothers all let out various tones of snores but none bothered Eve who breathed softly, her lips parted. Unknown to all of them, something was happening downstairs in the shop. A little robot and his 'father' were stealing from the Antiques. A noise startled Eveline awake and she blinked her eyes open. She rubbed them and sat up, looking around. Hearing it again she tensed slightly.

_That sounded like it came from the shop!_

Quickly she got up and ran to her room. She shut the door behind her and locked it, quickly throwing off her pjs and grabbing some yoga pants and a long sleeve top, both black. She attoned her daggers and slipped on the pouch that held kunai and smoke bombs. She slipped on her boots and grabbed a face mask from a drawer beside her bed. She put it on, it only covering the bottom of her face but went down her neck into her shirt. She grabbed her Shell-Cell and quickly made her way to the living room where the turtles were getting up, startled also by the loud noises.

"Whoever it is there gonna regret stealing from _our_ home."

"Whoa. When did you change?"

Eve shook her head at Mikey.

"Later. We gotta go."

"Agreed. Let's move out."

Leo's 'move out' considered of the turtles jumping out the window and sliding down a power line to the street. Eveline shook her head before following them, hearing April's door open. She landed in a crouch and felt her eyes widen.

"What the hell?"

A large robot stood before them, appearing to be made out of crunched car parts and various opera faces. She instantly recognized them from the store. Next to it was a man in a suit that looked like it belonged as a table cloth. She shook her head and drew out her daggers, standing behind the guys who also drew out their weapons. The faces swirled and changed to and angry looking one. Leo tightened his grip on his katana.

"O-kay. What is that? Donnie?"

"Uh…insufficient data boss."

_Obviously it a robot duh._

The man stepped back, freaking out.

"Ah! This can't be happening! Martens! And some crazy assassin gal! Just when things were finally goin my way! We get invaded! Don't let them take me kid!"

_Kid?_

The robot suddenly threw his fists down. The five jumped out of the way, Raph making the first move and swiping at it. It retaliated by stomping its foot and making him dodge. Mikey attacked next, landing a blow to its back but was thrown back and landed next to Don, who was searching his bag. Mikey rubbed his head.

"Shouldn't you be having an idea right now?"

"Hold that thought! Just keep him busy!"

"I knew you were gonna say that!"

Eve stood before the robot, staring into the angry face. Her weapons were held firmly in her hands yet her arms were relaxed at her sides. The robot tilted its head as it regarded her, wondering why she wasn't attacking. While Don was trying to light a blowtorch, his brothers surrounded the robot next to Eve. It glanced between them before turning its attention to Leo, who sliced his katana together. It swung its fist down but missed as Leo slid underneath it. Out of nowhere Don appeared and burned its back with the blow torch. It yelled in pain, a high pitch screech that hurt Eveline's ears and heart. Her breath hitched as the sound almost sounded…childish to her. It got angry and swung at Don, knocking him into a wall. It got her attention.

"Don!"

She quickly ran over to him and knelt by him.

"Are you alright?"

He rubbed his head, leaning up on one elbow.

"Ugh."

"Don't let them aliens get ya kid! Knock them flat!"

Leo sheathed a Katana and pointed at the man.

"What do you know about this?!"

"Ah! Help! Kid!"

The faces swirled, going from anguish to angry again.

"Dad…dy."

It picked up the three brothers and threw them to the side. It went forward and picked up the man bridal style before running away. Eveline put Dons arm around her shoulder as she helped him up, he hit the wall pretty hard. Her eyes followed at the robot, pondering if anyone else heard what it said. April came out, concern on her face.

"What..was that thing?"

A groan from the end of the alley made them turn to it.

"Casey! Oh no!" April rushed over to him and lifted up his mask, checking his head.

"So uh…did I win?"

"Thanks Eve. I'm fine now."

She turned to Don and smiled, nodding before releasing his arm. She made sure he didn't stumble but he appeared okay. They walked toward the group but Don paused to pick something up.

"Hey guys…this…stuff is moving!"

He showed Eve who reached out to touch it. She gave a yelp as it suddenly wrapped around her wrist.

"Whoa!"

Don quickly tried to get it off but it only wiggled more and didn't let go. He growled softly. She put a hand on his arm.

"Hey. Calm down. Its not hurting me."

"But why did it do that?"

Mikey asked as he walked over to see the strange mater.

"I don't know…but I don't think it will hurt me. The robot didn't even attack me."

"We'll ponder inside. Don can you see if you can check it out? Casey's injured."

"Sure."

They all made their way inside, Don attending to Casey's injuries before trying to take a piece of the mater off Eveline's wrist. After a few failed attempts, Eveline run her fingers gently over it and like nothing it broke off a piece. They looked surprised but just shook their heads, Don getting to work to study what it was.

"Whoa! Definitely something you don't see every day!"

"What did you find?" Mikey asks.

Don moved away. "Take a look!"

"Ewwww! What are they?!"

"Nano-bots. Microscopic robots all working together."

"Are they dangerous?" Raph asked, standing beside Eveline who was gently petting the black matter.

"There moving randomly. Probably when they were cut off from the main group they became mindless. Which kind of explains why it attached itself to Eve."

She looked up at her name with a curious look.

"The last commands it had were of attacking us, but it didn't attack you for whatever reason. That's probably why it attached itself to you. Cause it knew you wouldn't hurt it."

Mikey stood up from the sample. "Oooh. Like when Raph goes solo! He becomes mindless."

Raph knocked his hand away from his head.

"Yeah. Speaking of mindless. Did that thing seem kinda…lost to you?"

"Yeah…like…like a little kid."

Eve frowned.

"I dunno if you guys heard it speak but it called that guy 'Daddy' when you ganged up on him."

Don went back to the sample and muttered a 'uh-ho'.

"Its reproducing itself and if each nano-bot makes a copy of itself and the copies make copies this thing could really become unstoppable."

"Then we stop it now!" Leo said smashing his fist in his other hand. "Is there any way to trace this thing?"

Don put a hand to his chin. "Hmm they have a unique power signature." He snapped his fingers. "Hey I bet the tracking in the Battle Shell could get a lock on it!"

"And once we find Robo-boy? Then what?"

"Well…as much as it pains me to destroy such amazing technology-"

Don lit the blow torch and held it to the samples.

"It does seem to be weak to extreme heat."

"So what are we waiting for?"

The five nodded and rushed to the door, Casey trying to get up in the back but groaned in pain. April shook her head.

"You aren't going anywhere mister! You wait right here while I get more bandages!"

When April walked away Raph walked to Casey and crouched beside him.

"You wouldn't be milking this boo-boo thing, would ya Case?"

Casey returned Raph's smirk.

"Hey. Show a little concern shell-for-brains. As if you wouldn't be doing the same thing if you were in my situation and a certain _nurse_ was tending your wounds."

The two glanced at the green eyed girl who was waiting patiently by the door for the last turtle. Raph cleared his throat and nudged Casey in the arm.

"You owe us one." He got up and followed Eve out the door. "Definatly…ow!"

They got in the van, Don driving and Mikey riding shotgun. She put the seatbelt on and gently ran her finger over the materal still moving around her wrist. She paused and narrowed her eyes at it.

_Did this thing grow?_

"Were almost on top of it. Should be right through there!" Don's voice broke her train of thought. She glanced up.

"The junk yard?"

She flinched as Don rammed the gate. He parked the van and everyone got out, drawing their weapons.

"Look at all this stolen stuff." Leo told them, glancing around.

Don looked around then back to the tracker in hand.

"Where is that thing? The locater says it should be right here."

"I know its been used before guys…but I'm getting a bad feeling about it."

At that moment the material around Evelines wrist went crazy as did Don's tracker. The robot suddenly appeared behind them and attacked. Eve let out a yelp as Leo swiftly picked her up and jumped out of the way. He gently put her down and drew his katana. The robot's faces switched to angry again and it let out a yell as its arms transformed into thick wire cables and shot out beside it. It began, appearing to suck in different materials and getting bigger. It yelled again and Eve felt the material around her wrist tug forward and practically flew off into the robot. She rubbed her wrist and stepped next to the guys looking up.

"Now I'm getting an even badder feeling about this!"

The robot screamed again and Eve couldn't help but think of a little boy throwing a temper tantrum.

"Uh…guys. Anybody wanna tell me how were gonna do this?" Mikey asked worried. Leo took a defensive stand.

"Like we always do: Together. Hit it so fast it can't rebuild itself."

Eveline lowered her weapons, frowning slightly.

"Leo I-"

"Now!"

The four brothers attacked, Eveline reaching out to stop them.

_Dammit I don't think that's going to work! You can't calm down a child with anger, you'll only make him more upset!_

Eveline watched as they attacked the robot. It screamed again and held its arm in pain. It put its arm in the pile of stole goods and rebuild itself. It clenched its newly formed fist and reached down, grabbing Mikey. Leo jumped forward to slice its arm again.

"Mikey!"

It started swirling Mikey around by his leg. "Guys! Im gonna hurl!"

Eveline growled softly and sheated her daggers. Walking past the three remaining turtles who gave her confused looks.

"Eve?"

She stopped and glanced back at them.

"Don. There's a crane with a large magnet on it. You and Raph take the Shell-Cycle and get in position. The rest of us will lead the robot to you."

Leo furrowed his eyeridge.

"How? That thing's crazy."

She gave him a smile.

"I have two little sisters myself Leo. I know how to handle temper tantrums."

At their more confused faces she turned around and walked toward the robot.

"What do we do Leo?"

Leo's eyes stayed on Eveline before nodded.

"Do as she says."

Don and Raph looked at each other before nodding and rushing to the van.

"Guuuuuyyyysss!"

The robot threw Mikey into one of the large piles, making him groan. Leo quickly rushed over to him.

"You okay Mikey?"

"Ugh I think so-hey whats Evie doing?"

The two glanced back to see the robot turn to Eveline, letting out another angry yell. When she just looked at him with a calm face it paused, a confused face taking form. Eveline took a deep breath and released it before opening her mouth. Her voice coming out in a soft and sweet melody.

_*"Hey. Don't cry."_

The robot's tilted its head.

"_I'll be watching over you, even though I'm far away."_

Leo and Mikey stared at Eveline in amazement. They've never heard such a calming and sweet voice before.

"_Wipe…away…all the tears that give you pain and please try to smile for me."_

The robots face changed to a happy one. Eveline took note and started walking away, keeping her face towards it and indicated with her hand gently to follow. It did so, wanting to hear the rest of the song.

"'_Cause I'll always be with you, wherever you are."_

Leo's eyes widened.

"She's leading him to the magnet." He whispered.

"_Remember those words, when you need someone._

_Dreaming is like living you life to the fullest, A power within to overcome the day."_

She let the robot near the crane, indicated with her other hand for Don to be ready who sat at the crane commands. He and Raph perked up at hearing the melody coming from her lips. She took a deep breath and turned around fully to face the robot, walking backwards now. A large smile was on her face and unknowing to everyone around her, tears started to well in her eyes.

"_Keep walking on…to the path that never ends!_

_Keep singing on…into the calling winds!_

_So that your song…can reach to where he is."_

A strong breeze rustled her hair.

"_I can promise you until,_

_when we meet once again,_

_Thanks for your smile."_

She shut her eyes allowing the tears to slide down her cheeks, the turtles glancing at each other in confusion and worry. Why was Eveline crying? Leo assumed it had something to do with these 'two little sisters' they've never heard about. Eveline opened her mouth again as the robot neared the magnet.

"_I…close my eyes…I can see your face again,_

_With your laugh and a grin._

_So close, so real…It all comes back again,_

_Just like it used to be."_

Everyone around her was so entranced by her sad song they felt their hearts clench.

"_I can hear your voices,_

_It comes so natural to me._

'_Could you show-me your smile?'_

_You'd ask me when I'd sing._

_The lonely pain I have for you will always be in me_

_Because our true love and memories were all real."_

The robot was close, almost there.

"_Keep walking on…to the path that never ends._

_Keep singing on…into the calling winds._

_So that your song…can reach to where he is._

_I can promise you until,_

_When we meet once again,_

_Thanks for your smile."_

She opened her eyes, took a deep breath and cried out her heart.

"_Keep walking on…to the path that you can't take!_

_Keep singing on…with everybody's prayers!_

_So that my song…can reach to where he is!_

_I will always promise you,_

_I will make your dream come true,_

_Thanks for your love."_

Her tone softened as she sang the last words. The robot stopped right in front of her, directly below the magnet. She looked up at it with a small sad smile.

"I'm sorry."

Its happy face turned confused.

"Now Don!"

Startled, Don moved the lever to drop the crane, it crashing on the robots back. It gave a yell of surprise and was hoisted into the air. Everyone came out of the gentle trance they were in.

"Kid!"

The man ran past and went over to the cranes box, flicking down a lever. The magnetic charge suddenly stopped and the robot fell with a cry into the bowl of melting heat. The guy ran over to it.

"Kid!"

A hand shot out but slowly receded.

"Dad…dy."

The bowl shut its door, ending the lifespan of the nano-robot. The guy bent down and picked up the cracked happy mask. Tears fell down his face.

"I can't believe your gone…my one real lucky break, and I broke ya."

Eveline ducked her head, her bangs covering her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself. The guys walked to her and Raph wrapped an arm around her gently. She turned and buried her face in his carapace. Police sirens were heard coming near. He gently nuzzled the top of her head.

"Come on…"

She nodded and the five disappeared in the night, Eveline clutched to Raph as she rode behind him on his motorcycle. She took a glance back at the crying man.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

She turned and buried her face in his shell, choking on a sob. It was too much. They eventually made it back to Aprils, who upon seeing her tear stained god-daughter immediately turned her attention away from the fight she was having with Casey. Raph shook his head and led Eveline to her room while Leo explained what happened. Raph shut the door gently and led her to the bed. He sat her down and crouched in front of her. He gently wiped her tears from her face.

"Hey…come on. Don't cry Eve…I dunno what to do when you cry."

Despite herself she felt a small smile form on her lips. She softly gripped his wrist, sniffing.

"I-I'm sorry…just….sad memories. It was too much tonight…I…I…"

He shook his head and sat next to her, hugging her to his side.

"Hey don't worry bout it. When ya wanna talk I'm here."

She sniffed again before hugging him tightly. He blushed slightly.

"Thank you Raph…"

He slowly wrapped both arms around her and buried his nose into her hair, inhaling her green apple blossom shampoo.

"Anytime Eve….Anytime."

New long chapter! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to Favorite, Follow & Review!

*Promise from the anime Idol m ster. (I DO NOT OWN) You can find it here: watch?v=o44pEsAxpg0

-Sophia Von Blackburn


	9. The Tale of Eveline Black

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author Sophia Von Blackburn, do not claim anything other than my very own O.C's (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**SUMMARY: **_"The Flower that Blooms in Adversity is the most Rare and Beautiful of them all." Turtles x OC_

**NOTE:** _Falling Petals_ and _A 100 Theme Challenge_ both use Eveline as the O.C. for the story, however _Falling Petals_ is the main story. _A 100 Theme Challenge_ came before this but it's basically just whatever pops up in my head at the time that I make the chapters for and actually have no connection to this story. If you have questions please private message me or leave a review and I'll respond as soon as possible! I apologize if at any time I give wrong information on Military status, I myself am not military so please correct me if I'm wrong at any point.

_**Falling Petals**_

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn"

**Chapter 9: The Tale of Eveline Black**

April let out a sad sigh and crossed her arms under her chest.

"I had a feeling something like this would happen. We'll not being robbed by a giant robot thing but her snapping. I'm actually surprised she hasn't broken down earlier but I think that has something to do with befriending you guys."

The boys all sat down and gave her their full attention. Leo spoke up; glancing towards Eveline's room where he knew his younger brother was comforting the distraught girl.

"She mentioned having younger sisters earlier. But we haven't seen anyone but you two live here."

April sat down beside Casey on the couch and held her hands together. She sighed softly and looked up at them.

"I''ll start from the beginning."

Raph glanced down at the black haired woman. They had moved to a more comfortable position, him leaning against the headboard and her leaning against him with her head on his shoulder. Eveline eventually had stopped crying, telling herself that she had done enough. She cleared her throat before starting, nervous at first but allowing herself to relax as she seen the full attended look she was receiving.

"I grew up in California with my family. My father is a Sergeant Major within the army, the highest rank there is. My mother was a stay at home wife who took care of my two younger sisters and me."

She felt a small smile form on her lips as she thought about the two. Reaching over she grabbed a picture frame containing the picture she had received weeks ago. She showed Raphael the two grinning girls. She pointed to the one with short black, straight hair and dark brown eyes.

"This is Kazz, she's 14 and this is Clare-" she pointed to the younger girl with long brown hair and green eyes "she's 10."

Raph smiled softly.

"You all have the same freckles.

She blushed slightly, running her finger over the dust of freckles that went across her nose. Gently she took the frame and placed it back where it sat on her side dresser. She showed him the leather band around her wrist.

"Kazz helped Clare make this for me. Before I left I gave them each a handmade necklace I made myself. They all have the same silverish-green stone so we won't ever forget that we are family…"

She lowered her hand to her lap and sighed softly. Raph hesitated but put his arm around her shoulder.

"Why are ya living with April then?"

"She found her mother in bed with a stranger."

The boys jerked their heads up in surprise. Casey's eye widened.

"Damn. Poor kid."

April frowned and narrowed her eyes at her hands.

"It was maybe a week before her 18th birthday when she found them. Her mother, Gabbie, normally gets the younger girls ready for school while Eveline makes breakfast. She then drives them all to school and then goes shopping for clothes or food. She had a part-time job working as a waitress and doesn't get off work until around six at night. Eveline normally gets home around three but her sister's stay at an after school program because Gabbie didn't think Eve was old enough to care for them, despite her being responsible or knowing how to cook and clean. Thank god for that. If they had seen…Anyways. Eveline came home and heard her mother upstairs. She didn't understand why her mom was home so early so she went to check on her. That's when…"

Eveline clenched the pillow in her lap tightly.

"I found my mother in bed with a man who wasn't my father."

Raph's arm tightened slightly around her shoulder.

"They were as shocked as I was. I couldn't talk or breathe. It was heartbreaking. All I could think was how broken my father was going to be when he found out and my poor sisters, who wouldn't understand. Out of nowhere my mom started screaming and yelling at me. I only registered her blaming me for everything being ruined. I snapped and started screaming and yelling back. Things got really bad to the point where I had to leave. I ran until I reached my sisters school. I picked them up and we left to my cousin's house. They were confused and worried but my sisters and I have this thing where we know when something's very wrong so they didn't ask questions. I told my cousin what had happened and she let us stay there until things calmed down. We only stayed there for three days but when we returned I found all my stuff outside on the porch in bags."

Raph's eyes widened.

"She kicked her out?!" Mikey gasped in disbelief. April only nodded.

"While the girls were gone Gabbie and her secret boyfriend got into a fight all their own. Gabbie was planning to divorce Nathaniel, their father, already. The guy made her choose if she wanted Evie to continue living there or have him move in. She chose the latter."

Leo's fist clenched on his knee. _How could her own mother disown her?_

"The next thing I know I'm getting a call from a heartbroken Nathaniel asking me if I could take in Eveline until she could stand on her own two feet. Eveline has always been like a little sister to me so immediately I agreed. I asked him why he sounded so hurt and he told me what happened. It actually wasn't too long after Eveline arrived here that we met you guys."

Eveline looked up into the amber eyed turtle.

"You truly don't know what it means to me to have met you guys. I was so lost before and even though I still am, I don't feel afraid of walking in the dark."

She smiled.

"It's thanks to you guys for accepting me into your home and family. I really can't thank you enough."

Raph blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Was actually Leo's idea. But were happy to have ya Eve. I think Masta Splinta always wanted a daughter."

She grinned at that, a flutter of affection in her chest.

"We'll he's not alone. He's like a second father to me already."

He chuckled and nudged her, giving a small smile.

"Hey…seriously though I'm sorry. I can't tell ya I know how ya feel but I'm here for ya. We all are."

Eveline shut her eyes, smiling softly.

"Time heals all wounds."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"But having four of the coolest best friends, their badass father, a kickass vigilante and the best god-mother ever doesn't hurt either."

"Aw we love you too Eve!"

The two jumped in surprise and jerked their heads towards the now open door, where the other three turtles, April and Casey stood. They all had sheepish grins on their faces, as if surprised at the comment. Mikey rushed forward and threw himself on top of the two in a small dog-pile, a grunt and laugh escaping them. Don and Leo looked at each other before shrugging and joining in. Casey laughed at the yells they let out. April quickly got Eveline's camera and held it up.

"Say cheese!"

"PIZZA!?"

_SNAP!_

FINALLY a chapter! :D I know it's short but hey, we learned about Eveline's past a little. I hope you liked it! Don't forget to Favorite, Follow & Review!

-Sophia Von Blackburn


End file.
